Love Will Prevail
by SansaEverlark
Summary: AU All Human. Better intro inside! Kind of a crossover with Troy. What will happen when Emmett, Prince of Forks falls in love with the queen of the rival country, Rosalie! Serious romance and some fighting inside! Lots of J&A, B&E and Em&R! R&R!
1. Intro

**This is not a chapter! It is the introduction to my very random story! But please read it or you will be confused!!**

I want to give a better summary; one that isn't limited by the character count.

Ok so…this story is a crossover with Troy. Not with the film with the original story. But that isn't really that important because I'm only sticking vaguely to the original plot and I'm making whatever changes I feel like!

It also isn't set in ancient Turkey and Greece. It is set in medieval times but the two rival realms are… Forks and Port Angeles with Troy being Forks and Greece being Port Angeles! I will also be referring to the people of these countries as Forksians and Angelians!

I'm also going to give you brief character bios saying who's taking what part so here goes…

Rosalie

She is the character of Helen.

She is also the queen of Port Angeles, married to King Royce (yeah I know his name is backwards but it works for this story)

Also Royce wants to take over Forks.

Edward

He is Achilles

He's the best warrior in Port Angeles, he is under Royce's rule but he doesn't really like him.

Carlisle

He is Priam

He is the king of Forks.

Esme

She is Hecuba

She is the queen of Forks

Jasper

He is Hector

He is Carlisle and Esme's son and the heir to the Forksian throne.

He is also the best warrior in Forks. (No prizes for guessing who he's going to end up fighting!)

Emmett

He is Paris

He is Jasper's younger brother.

Alice

She is Andromache

She has a complicated back-story. But she is the adopted daughter of Charlie and Renee. She was brought up by her biological family who were a kind of "wild people" who live to the north of Forks. This means that she's a bit more independent than most young woman and she knows how to fight! When her family was killed she was found and adopted by the Swan family.

Anyways, she is engaged to Jasper.

Bella

Bella is just Bella, she doesn't have a corresponding character in the original story.

She is Charlie and Renee's biological daughter. Alice had rubbed off on her a bit though. She is also a matchless archer, even though she's a girl.

**Anyway, enough drabble from me. Don't be put off by all this; it's just to avoid confusion. The story's quite simple really. Any questions just PM me :-)**

**Please read it and tell me what you think…**


	2. The Most Beautiful Woman in the World

**The Most Beautiful Woman in the World**

**Rosalie's PoV**

I, the queen of Port Angeles, sat in front of my dressing table mirror. With calm measured movements I brushed out my silken gold tresses. One stroke, two strokes, three strokes. I sat very still my eyes never wavering from my reflection. After all it was the most beautiful object in the room, why wouldn't you look at it? It was also much less complicated for me to focus on my beauty than on my thoughts. That was a dead end.

The door slammed open.

"What the hell are you doing?! I told you to prepare yourself and you're not even dressed yet! I thought I was married to a queen not some airhead whore. How the hell am I supposed to be impressive when my own wife won't even obey me!"

I didn't even flinch or turn away from the mirror. I was so used to Royce's rants. It hadn't been long after our marriage when his charming façade dropped. I tried to blank it out, these things hurt to face.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU!" bellowed the King. And when his queen didn't respond fast enough for him he lunged at me, seizing a handful of my golden hair and forcing me to my feet. Forcing me to look at him.

"Don't you dare embarrass me tonight, Rosalie." He hissed at me, his repulsive breath breezing over my faultless features. I failed repress a shudder.

He laughed humourlessly under his breath. Abruptly he released my arm and raised his hand bringing it down again sharply, the back of his hand and his knuckles colliding hard with my cheek. I made absolutely no attempt to withstand the blow and crumpled at his feet.

The door slammed again at his exit. I didn't move, allowing my hair to fall across my face obscuring it from eyes that weren't there. I had remained so stoically silent throughout the confrontation and I still refused to let a gasp escape my lips now, despite the throbbing pain. But a single tear fell down my pale cheek. I wept not from the pain of the blow but because I was trapped, caged. No means of escape for the "most powerful woman in Port Angeles".

I lay there unmoving for several moments and then rose gracefully to my feet and sat once more in front of the mirror. After running a critical glance over the shadow of a bruise forming on my cheekbone I picked up my brush again and returned to my preparations from the night ahead.

**Jasper's PoV**

"Tell me again why I have to be here," Prince Emmett, my brother, hissed under his breath to me as we entered the Port Angeles royal banquet hall.

It seemed that I was not only the elder of the brothers (and the heir to the Forksian throne) but also the only one with any sense. Yet again my theory that my brother is an idiot seems to have been proved. I barely managed to restrain from rolling my eyes at him.

"I've told you before," I snapped back quietly "because being here will help relations between Forks and Port Angeles, as you know, and will hopefully put an end to the feuding which threatens our border lands."

"I know _why_ we're here, but why am _I_ here?" Emmett responded irritably. My temper flared at this point.

"You know that I want to be here even less than you do, Emmett. Do I really need to remind you that my wedding has been postponed to this trip? It's bad enough being here as it is you don't have to make it worse, so could you possibly just shut up for a couple of days."

"Oh, so that's why you're so touchy right now. Missing Alice, are we? Has she got you so whipped you can't stand a couple of days away from her?" Emmett chuckled, suddenly amused by the whole situation.

I walked away muttering profanities about my brother under my breath. I heard Emmett follow me with a sigh. I tried to console myself that, after all, it was only a couple of days and then we would be returning home, probably having made no difference to the state of affairs between the two neighbouring countries. King Royce was an ambitious, warmonger and no amount of diplomacy would ever change that. He was probably just weighing up our strength now.

Emmett and I sat down side by side at the table where I set forth trying to make civil conversation with King Royce. It wasn't easy and Emmett didn't help at all; he simply ignored everyone including me. We had agreed this was for the best, tact not being Emmett's strong point. The conversation and Emmett's inattention was interrupted by the sound of the doors opening. We all glanced up.

In that second the fates of everyone in the entirety of Port Angeles and Forks was changed to at least some degree. The lives of us around this table were irrevocably changed, even if we didn't know it yet. Some of us would lose their lives. Emmett would never be the same again.

For Queen Rosalie, the most beautiful living thing in existence, that had ever been had just entered the room. At least that was what she was known as, in my opinion my Alice exceeded her beauty but I am biased. But Emmett, my little brother and the younger prince of her rival kingdom fell in love with her in that second. Almost as if some electric charge had run through her drawing her to him she looked up and met his eyes. And we were all doomed.

She glided gracefully over to the table and took her seat to the left of Royce. She calmly smoothed down the deep purple silk of her dress, I could tell she was hoping that no one noticed the blush in her cheeks. Emmett noticed though. How could he miss it when his eyes never left her throughout the duration of the feast?

I was on edge with fear that Royce would notice too and take it badly. Royce did notice; but he seemed actually pleased. Pleased, probably because he had wanted to impress us and show us that he possessed things they could only dream of.

Emmett leant forwards with the intention of engaging the queen in conversation but I stopped him with a sharp kick to his ankle.

"At least try to be subtle," I hissed at him, "wait until after the feast to talk to her if you have to."

Emmett glanced at me and took in the small frown of disapproval on my face. He then quickly returned his gaze to Rosalie just in time to see her watching him. She ducked her head a small smile playing about her lips.

**Rosalie's PoV**

I clenched her hands in my lap, trying to stop them visibly shaking. My heart was pumping so hard. And to think only this afternoon I had been condemning myself to a lonely and miserable existence as Royce's prisoner. And now hope had rekindled itself in my heart without my permission to do so. Why had I suddenly become so foolish and fanciful, what had come over me? _One thing I know though, is I have to find a way to talk to him without being eavesdropped on by nosy courtiers of Royce's spies, _I thought.

After the feast ended we all made their way into the ballroom. The King and the Princes took seats at the head of the room as Royce endeavoured to impress and them with his talk of the strength and high quality of life that Port Angeles had. We had strength maybe but high quality of life? Hardly, our people barely managed to stay alive at all under his rule. I could see that neither of the princes were convinced. I sat demurely to one side of the men, pretending to watch the couples dancing.

Prince Emmett was also staring fixedly at the floor. I was sure that he was doing it in order to keep anyone from noticing what had passed between us when our eyes first met. My heart was beating so hard. I could feel the eyes of the other prince on me. He had seen the way I had reacted to the sight of his brother.

I saw from the corner of my eye Royce look from Prince Jasper to me and back again, taking in the prince's scrutiny of me, and misinterpreting it. He took it for fascination for me, which was the reaction I brought out of almost all men. I could see a small cunning smile curl his lips; this was yet another opportunity to show off what he had that Forks didn't. In a falsely gracious voice he turned to Prince Jasper and said,

"I'm certain that you will have heard of _my _queen'saccomplishment on the dance floor. I am equally certain that she will be deign to dance with you now, your highness."

It wasn't so much an offer as a challenge. He wanted to make this awkward for the princes and as he had yet to meet a man that wasn't overcame by desire when faced with me he felt assured that this ploy would succeed in setting the prince of guard and on edge.

Prince Jasper didn't seem to be particularly affected by this though. I felt a small stab of annoyance at this, I hated those rare occasions where I met a man who was I impervious to my beauty; it was like I was with that damn Lord Edward again. Prince Emmett on the other hand suddenly got a strained look on his face and I knew beyond doubt that it was envy that was causing that. My heart soared; this was just further confirmation that he felt for me what I felt for him.

The prince took my hand and led me out onto the dance floor where he took one of my hands in his and placed his other hand at my waist. I could feel that he was tense. And then we began to dance. I couldn't stop myself from staring over his shoulder, trying to keep his brother in my sight the whole time we were dancing. Unfortunately this didn't go unnoticed.

"May I ask what it is about my brother that fascinates you so much?" he asked me politely. His unexpected voice startled me from my musings. My eyes snapped up to his and for a moment I looked at him appraisingly. Then I lowered them with a slight blush.

"I cannot honestly say," I murmured truthfully and encouraged by the kindness in the prince's eyes I continued, "There's just something about him that I'm drawn to."

"Perhaps it the sight of someone looking at you with the desire to love you rather than possess and abuse you that you find appealing?" he questioned me in a quiet voice.

"How do you know that Royce hurts me?" I gasped in surprise. For answer he merely dropped his gaze to my right wrist. My sleeve had slid back slightly revealing a dark bruise on my pale skin, testimony of my husbands violence.

I stared up at him pleadingly trusting in the kindness I saw there "I would give anything to be able to speak with your brother, even if only for a moment." He seemed to debate with himself for a moment, as his eyes never wavered from my face. Then he sighed and stepped away from me and taking my hand he led me back over to where his brother and Royce sat. I noted that Prince Emmett looked exceedingly uncomfortable.

"I wish to continue my conversations with the king, my lady" Prince Jasper said in a clear carrying voice to me as we approached, ensuring that he had Royce's and Prince Emmett's attention, "I am sure that my brother will take my place and finish this dance with you." My heart leaped as I realised his plan.

Royce's eyebrows rose slightly but he did not comment. The prince rose quickly, stumbling slightly in his haste. He then stepped forwards and took my hand. As they touched an electric charge seemed to jump between us. I couldn't contain a small gasp and my heart began to pound again.

**Emmett's PoV**

_Yes! I love my brother._

I was actually holding the hand of the most perfect creature in existence leading her out to dance. I couldn't believe my luck. I thought I was hallucinating when she first walked in, no one could be that beautiful and still be real. But then I was watched her throughout the feast I could see that she wasn't perfect. She was unhappy. An angel shouldn't be unhappy. Her eyes were shadowed and she was bruised, my heart felt bruised just by looking at her in her pain. I felt an overpowering urge to gather her in my arms and run away with her to somewhere where we could be happy together. The problem with being a prince is that you learn to control your every instinct and move.

But now she was in my arms. She moved so perfectly as we danced. I realised with a jolt that we had spoken a word to each other; we had simply been staring into each other's eyes as we swirled around together. I hadn't even heard her voice!

"Your Majesty, I…" I began but she cut me off.

"Please, just call me Rosalie." She said her voice barely above a whisper. She even sounded like an angel.

"Only if you call me Emmett." I responded unable to hold back a grin.

She responded with a dazzling smile. "Emmett…" she whispered as if trying out the sound.

"Rosalie." I returned grinning down at her. And we fell back into silence as we continued to gaze enraptured into each other's eyes.

We stayed this way for a while until I could not bear not hearing her voice any longer.

"Rosa…" I began but was cut off by King Royce's voice.

"You cannot claim all of Prince Emmett's attention all night long Rosalie, you must hand him back at some point." Even though it sounded like a joke the king said it all unsmilingly. He was staring at his queen with a cold angry look in his eyes. Rosalie instantly pulled away from me. I opened my mouth to thank her for the dance but my words died in my throat as I saw the fear in her face. She then turned on her heel and fled the room, looking close to tears. The sight broke my heart.

I turned slowly and went to sit beside Jasper again, unable to conjure up my courtier smile.


	3. Friendships, Confessions and Love

**Friendships, Confessions and Love**

**Edward's PoV**

It was times like this when I really wished I wasn't one of King Royce's subjects. Today in an attempt to intimidate the Forksian princes he had arranged for me to spar with them.

You see, I was one of the noble families in Port Angeles, or at least I had been before my family died. I had been trained as a knight from a young age and now had the reputation as the greatest warrior in the kingdom. It was a true but I really would have rather been renowned for something less violent. And today I really could think of nothing less I wanted to do than fight these two princes, particularly as they also had reputations of being formidable fighters.

I began to go through my warm up routines. I was a little on edge about these sparrings mainly because Royce had drilled it into my skull what a humiliation it would be to our country if I were to lose to them. Doubtless I would win but it was irritating to know that I had the king's favour riding on it.

I heard voices and footsteps approaching and turned to see the small group enter the yard. Royce looked arrogant and proud as usual. This was the first time I had seen the princes having declined attending the feast and ball of the night before; I didn't like balls.

The tall one with the golden hair must be Prince Jasper, the heir to the throne of Forks. He walked smoothly revealing to my trained eyes that he had perfect balance and agility. I had heard that he had peerless skill with a sword. Maybe this would be fun after all.

The large, muscular one with the dark curly hair must be the younger son, Prince Emmett. I had heard that he had unrivalled strength but often got carried away with the fight and let his skill in swordplay slip. Still he won the majority of his fights. I decided that I hoped he would fight me second; I would need all of my strength and skill to beat Prince Jasper and Prince Emmett was bound to take all of my strength up.

Stepped forward imperiously to make the introductions,

"Prince Jasper, Prince Emmett, I would like to introduce the greatest warrior in all the land: Lord Edward. You will not argue with me when you have faced him in action." I cringed inwardly at the king's words his pride was almost painful. I suppressed my feelings though and bowed to the princes.

"Indeed, I have heard great stories of your achievements Lord Edward." The golden haired prince said to me. I was surprised by how sincere he seemed; I had expected him to be on the defensive while over here in this hostile country. I could feel myself starting to like him already.

"Please," I said, "there is no need for the 'Lord I prefer to go without it." He smiled pleasantly at this and then turned to include his brother in the conversation.

"And this is my brother Emmett…" he left the statement hanging as if he expected his brother to say something. However the bear-like man didn't seem to here him at all. He was staring off into the distance lost in his thoughts. There were dark shadows under his eyes as if he had not slept. But before the silence that had dropped on us could become awkward Royce stepped back into the conversation, clearly impatient with us.

"Well, lets not stand about wasting time," he snapped, "it's time the sparring began." And with that he turned on his heel and walked over to a carved wooden seat on the edge of the training yard.

I turned back to the brothers, and for a second we stood there looking from one another of us.

"So…" I said a little awkwardly, "Who wants to go first?"

There was a momentary pause when Prince Jasper glanced at his brother, who spoke up finally,

"I am going to decline your offer of a friendly match, Lord Edward, as I am feeling rather out of sorts today. I will leave you to my brother." I was surprised by this I had heard that he would jump on the opportunity to spar. Prince Jasper seemed to be shocked too and was looking at him oddly. He shook it off however and turned to me and said, "I suppose that means I am going first."

I smiled and inclined my head, leading the way onto the hard-packed earth of the yard. I could hear Jasper's soft footfalls following behind me. We turned to face one another and drew our swords. We stayed tensed in position for a moment before I leapt forwards using my matchless speed to catch my opponent off guard. To my shock he responded almost as fast as I did. Our swords met with a clash and I felt the shock of the blow reverberate up my arm. He was stronger than I was!

We carried on for quite a while we were so well matched! He may have been stronger than I was but I was a shade faster and neither of us was tiring. I was just beginning to wonder how long we were going to be at this when Jasper suddenly broke free of my rain of blows and then snaked back in quicker than I had ever seen anyone use that move. The next second I felt my blade being wrenched out of my hand. I stood still in shock as I watched my sword fly through the air and land a little way behind Jasper. I felt the cool tip of his sword touch my throat for a moment then he lowered his blade, grinning. I could hear our spectators applauding the masterful display of skill they had just witnessed and someone was raucously cheering.

I was stunned. No one had beaten me in years. But once the shock subsided a little I started to grin. I reached forwards and shook the prince's hand.

"That was the best swordsmanship I've seen in a long time." I said appreciatively to him but he merely shook his head.

"I was going to say the same for you," he responded, still grinning, "It was more luck that I won. I haven't enjoyed a fight as much as that in years."

We walked back over to where his brother stood, I know realised that the over-the-top cheering had been coming from him. He definitely seemed less broody now. I glanced around for the king but he had gone Jasper seemed to notice this too.

"Where is the king?" he asked his brother quietly.

"Oh, he stormed off when you won," Emmett said carelessly, "and my compliments to you Edward; it's been a long time since I saw someone pose such a threat to my brother." I laughed at this and said how I could imagine that to be true.

"Can I give you two a tour of the other training yards while we are here?" I offered wanting to get to know the princes better while I had the chance. They seemed to be the only decent people of my generation I had ever met; all the other knights here were brutes.

"That sounds like a good idea." Said Emmett.

**Jasper's PoV**

Something was very wrong with Emmett. I couldn't remember him ever declining a fight before; if I hadn't seen it I would never have believed it. As soon as we were finished touring the yards I dragged him into the rooms we were staying in to interrogate him.

"Tell me. What's happened? What's wrong with you?" I demanded but he just turned away and slumped down onto his bed, his head drooping. I felt my heart sink. It was bad whatever it was. I went over to sit next to him.

"Tell me, Emmett." I repeated in a softer voice. He sighed before replying.

"It's her." He whispered. "I think I've fallen in love with her even after only seeing her once." His eyes were filled with a kind of sad desperation.

"Emmett," I responded slowly "you need to get this into your head right now. She is the queen of Port Angeles and therefore forever off limits to you. Don't even think about falling for her; it's a dead end."

His eyes blazed with sudden anger. "Then why were you so keen for us to dance together last night. You didn't seem to have problem with it then."

"That was because I felt sorry for her. It seemed obvious that she wanted to talk to you and thought it wouldn't be such a terrible crime to show her some kindness as Royce clearly treats her with none. I never intended for you to be as foolish as to lose control of your emotions like this."

"It doesn't matter anyway. She was too upset last night by Royce, she won't want anything to do with me."

I ignored the pitiful tone of voice he was using; he had brought it on himself. "She had cause to be frightened. If Royce ever suspected that anything had happened between the two of you he would kill her and probably declare war on us. You can't risk that Emmett."

"I know," he responded disconsolately. "But I can't help who I fall in love with."

I knew this was true but there was nothing I could do to help the situation. They couldn't be together. He would have to get over it.

**Rosalie's PoV**

I am a fool. No, more than that. I am the biggest fool there has ever been. How could I fall in love when I thought my heart was dead? I've spent the whole day trying to get that cursed prince out of my head. And failing. What a fool I am.

No one can know. I must keep it to myself and not show it. It won't be that hard as they will be gone in a few days and I shall never see him again.

Why does that thought make me cry?

I was so afraid that Royce would see what has happened in my heart in my face. That is why I fled from him last night. Now he probably thinks badly of me.

_Emmett._

I can't stop repeating his name in my mind and under my breath. I want to be with him so badly. I want to hear him whispering my name again.

I can't bear it. The four walls of my chamber seem more like a cage than ever. I must get out. Outside of this stuffy room. Out of my cage. And most of all out of my own head.

**Emmett's PoV**

I couldn't sleep this night either. Not that this particularly surprised me. It was like she had died and her ghost was haunting my mind. But thank god that is not so. She lives still. I don't know if I could cope with it if she didn't.

I left my room and went out to walk in the elaborate gardens that surrounded the palace. The fresh air soothed me a little. I wandered aimlessly for a while. It was better than lying restless in my room.

Then something white in the corner of my eye. I turned my head so sharply that it cracked. I rubbed it absent-mindedly as I squinted at the white object. It looked, if I wasn't very much mistaken, like the figure of a woman dressed all in white. Whoever it was must have fair hair too. My heart began to race.

I walked quietly up behind her. _Rosalie._ Who had so ignorantly become the keeper of my heart. I reached out and touched her shoulder, partly to alert her to my presence and partly to reassure myself that she was real and not indeed nothing more than a spirit.

She jumped under my touch, wheeling around abruptly. There were tears on her face. She gasped when she saw me. I raised my fingers tremulously to her cheek.

"Rosalie." I whispered.

"Emmett." she murmured back.

"I couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about you." Her eyes were fixed on mine.

"Neither could I."

"I can scarcely believe that you would care about someone as insignificant as me." I whispered as I could feel myself lean in towards her.

"How could I not." Her voice was so quiet I could barely hear her even as close as I was. "You see, I think that I love you."

At this she blushed and looked down. I hooked my fingers under her chin and raised her face again.

"That is good." I whispered back my voice shaking. "For I know that I love you."

And I lowered my head until my lips met hers. And there was no going back. I could feel her respond to my kiss and I deepened it, becoming more passionate. My arms were wrapped tightly around her waist and I pressed her to me. Her slim arms were clasped around my neck. _Jasper was right, _I thought, _love is worth everything._

When we finally broke apart we were gasping for breath. But she was beaming up at me and I could feel the grin spreading across my face.

"I love you." I said again.

"_I_ love _you_." She returned. And we laughed together, still in each other's arms.

"I need you." She said after a moment's silence. "We must find a way to be together, Emmett. I can't carry on living the way I have been. Not now, not after tonight."

I nodded as I rested my forehead against hers. "My brother and I leave tomorrow. I don't think I can delay that, Jasper is too keen to be gone."

She raised her head to stare at me with pleading desperate eyes. "We must do something." She moaned.

"Let me think a second," I reassured her as I furrowed my brow in thought. I wasn't the best at coming up with plans, I usually left that to Jasper, I was better at executing them.

"I've got one!" I exclaimed after a minute of racking my brain for and idea. "I leave tomorrow with my brother and return to Forks. Meanwhile you stay here but every night at midnight you come and walk to this very spot. One of those nights I will be there. I will come back into the country in secret and come and get you and take you back to Forks with me. Then we can marry and live happily ever after." I finished with a laugh.

She didn't look completely convinced. "But Royce will find out what we've done and he will want revenge." She pointed out worriedly.

"Don't worry about that," I said soothingly, "my father and Jasper will just make some more negotiations and compromise a little and it will all be fine. Royce won't dare to go to war with us; we are too strong for him. And then we'll be able to be together my Rose."

She nodded her head and then kissed me once more on the lips before turning to go back inside, but now with a small smile on her lips.

**Rosalie's PoV**

It wasn't the best plan I had ever heard. Royce would definitely want a war. But did I really care? Not enough to back out. I had to be with Emmett one way or another and if this was the only way then so be it.

As I walked back towards the building I heard a rustle to my right. I whipped around quickly my heart beginning to pump faster. I caught sight of a skirt whipping back through a doorway part concealed behind the shrubbery. I just glimpsed a head of frizzy hair before the eavesdropper vanished inside. I knew who it was. Jessica Stanley. The biggest gossip at court.

_Oh god. What Jessica knows the whole court knows. Royce will definitely find out now. I'm going to be killed. And I will never see my love again._

* * *

**Bit of a cliffy for you there! And that was quite a long chapter too.****I think it deserves some reviews :-)**

**I going to wait for 5 reviews this time beforeI update. So go on and tell me what you think and if you want more...**


	4. The Wild Swan Daughter

**Jasper's PoV**

"No!"

"Well, I'm not doing nothing. We have to find some way for us to be together, Jasper. I'm not leaving her to that bastard." Emmett shouted at me.

"So, you don't care about the fact that your plan would cause a war and subsequently the deaths of hundreds if not thousands of people?" I retorted. I couldn't believe that he was even seriously entertaining the idea. It was insane.

"Do you have a better idea then?" my brother snapped back at me. I just turned away. I didn't have an alternative and I could see that that would be unacceptable to Emmett. But I couldn't bring myself to give him false hope. It wasn't like there would ever be any chance for them to be together properly. The sooner he got over it the better.

"I'm not giving up." He said resolutely. And I knew he wouldn't.

"We'll think of something," I said quietly. Not that I believed it just then.

* * *

We finally rode through the high walls back into the capital a little while before sunset. It was such a relief to be home. I would get to see Alice soon. I just had to talk to my father first and tell him what had happened in Port Angeles.

It seemed to take an age to ride through the city up to the palace. We finally arrived and were told that our parents were in my father's study so we went straight to them although Emmett muttered all the way up that he was hungry and would rather go eat first and leave the reporting to me. Typical Emmett.

As soon as we stepped into the library we were attacked my our mother's embrace as she squealed things like "oh, thank god that you're both alright" and "I've been so worried, it was a stupid idea for you to go to Port Angeles." That was typical Esme.

When she finally calmed down and satisfied herself that we were both all right Carlisle stepped forwards to embrace us too.

"So," he said softly, "How went it with King Royce?" and so I set forth into a detailed account of everything that had happened while we were away. Everything that is except what occurred between Emmett and Rosalie. That was best left unsaid before Esme made things worse by fussing over him.

Fortunately I was soon finished with my account and we were free to go. Emmett to go eat and mope and me to go see Alice. Finally.

I went straight down to the Swan household, which was conveniently quite close to the palace. The sun was setting now and the sky was a brilliant orange. It was a beautiful evening although my view might have been slightly tainted by my good mood.

I stepped quietly through the main entrance to their house and glanced around. I couldn't hear any sounds of life from within and I paused listening out for any sounds and was rewarded with the soft patter of light footfalls. I turned my head just in time to see Bella enter the hallway through a side door.

"Oh thank god you're back," she said in a relieved voice, "I didn't know how much longer we would be able to contain Alice for."

I laughed at that and bent down to kiss her cheek.

"I take it then that she missed me." I asked her with a grin. Bella rolled her eyes in response.

"You know what she's like. And she said all along that it was a waste of time you going."

I sighed thinking of Emmett and said heavily "I fear it actually may have been worse than a waste of time."

Bella raised her eyebrows in surprise "Why what happened?" she asked looking a little alarmed.

"Nothing really." I reassured her, "I expect you'll hear about it soon enough. But where is the rest of your family?"

She smiled at this seeing that she would be unable to get anything out of me until I had seen Alice. "Oh alright," she said, "they're in the garden."

I smiled once more at her and set off in the direction of the garden. I could almost hear Bella roll her eyes again as she began to follow me.

As I stepped outside my eyes instantly went to the small figure pacing up and down on the lawns. At the best of times Alice was full of a restless energy and judging by Bella's comments she had been worse in my absence. I paused for a moment to watch her progress about the grass. She was so beautiful. She was dressed all in a simple white dress that perfectly complimented her ivory skin that was just now given a delicate pinky flush from the light of the setting sun. Her long black hair fell loose down her shoulders in soft waves stopping just a little above her waist. It fluttered slightly on a gentle breeze. I could have stood there for quite a while watching her but my presence was given away by Bella and Alice's mother, Renee.

"Highness, you're back!"

**Alice's PoV**

I was pacing up and down on the grass of our lawns as if I was going to wear a path down on it. Surely they should be back by now. It had been days since they went on this pointless trip. I glanced up towards the house but there was only Renee and Charlie sat there watching me pace. Bella was sick of me and so had wandered off inside a while ago. She wasn't being very sympathetic towards me anymore; I was driving her insane.

The sun was beginning to set now. But I wasn't ready to go inside yet. I didn't feel up to spending another night sat there pretending to be composed when inside I was really going mad. It was completely pointless for Jasper and Emmett to have gone to Port Angeles. But not only was it pointless it was dangerous too. Who could say what the mad Angelian king might decide to do. I wish they would just hurry up and return.

I had wanted to go with him but everyone had sided against me on that one. Even Jasper who knew that I was capable of taking care of myself and wouldn't have been in anymore danger than him. But he had point blank refused on letting me come to Port Angeles with him. As I paced I couldn't help my mind from wandering back to the day we first met. I couldn't restrain a grin at the memory.

_Flashback_

_It had been two years ago and I had been 17 and he was 18._

_Bella and I had never actually met the royal family at this point being of a family that was just a little to low in standing to have regular meetings with the monarch. Also, I knew that my father Charlie had wanted to keep me away from the big public events that are the only way that young women like Bella and me would have been able to be in the presence of the Cullens._

_You see, Charlie was not my real father and Renee was not my real mother. They were the biological parents of Bella alone. I had been born into a very different family. We lived a nomadic life in the wilderness forestlands that lay to the north of Forks. My people didn't acknowledge the Cullens as the royal family. We had our own royal family of which I was a part. I was a kind of cousin to the ruler. Not that I had ever told anyone this, except for Bella and Jasper._

_But when I was nine a tragedy had occurred. My parents and I had been travelling at the very south of the wilderness lands when they had all been killed. Attacked by a bear._

_I ran for it and after several days until I finally collapsed from exhaustion. Fortunately I collapsed in the grounds of the Swan's summer residence and was subsequently found and taken in by them. Before I knew it I had been adopted and we all lived happily ever after together._

_I still occasionally showed some of my more wild characteristics so my father kept me out of society for the most part, and Bella too just to be fair. But I was allowed to continue learning swordsmanship. I had been training in this since I was a baby and he let me continue it much to my joy. Bella never liked sword fighting (she was too clumsy and always lost her balance) so she elected to learn archery when I trained with my sword. We were a very unusual pair of young Forksian maidens!_

_So this brings me to the day when I was 17 and I went to the training yards._

_I normally trained indoors by myself without anyone to see me but I was sick of hiding away so I persuaded my sister to accompany me to the training yards where we could hone our skills even more. It didn't take much to persuade her, she was so keen to practice her favourite pastime. Her archery._

_So we went. At first all the young men there were stunned to see two slight girls wielding sword and bow but once they got a good luck at our abilities they were all clamouring to have a try against us. I was sparring against Tyler Crowley when the sounds of all the men around us quieted. I was focussing too much to notice and it was only when I had successfully disarmed Tyler that I heard a booming laugh, which caught my attention._

_I looked up straight into the eyes of the two princes: the 17-year-old Emmett and the 18-year-old Jasper. Emmett was the one laughing. Jasper was just looking at me intensely that I thought that he could see right into my soul._

_I think that Emmett started mocking Tyler at this point but I didn't really hear him. I couldn't draw my gaze from Jasper. I suppose it was love at first sight. Of course I had heard all about the heir to the throne but being face to face with him left me completely speechless. Which was a first for me._

_He grinned at me then and that smile made my heart flutter as if I had turned into one of those silly girls that I previously despised. The kind of girls that went weak-kneed at the mere sight of the beautiful prince._

_He drew his sword then and simply said: "My turn."_

_I raised my own sword and fell back into the guard position just as he did. For the first time in my life I actually felt like a defenceless young girl. I didn't have a chance in hell of winning this fight or even putting up a good defence. Not against the greatest swordsman in the kingdom. I glanced at Bella but she was just staring at me with wide eyes and an open mouth, as stunned as I was._

_And so we sparred. I was right about not standing a chance. But I determined not to humiliate myself. I put up the best fight I could. I used all the skill I had and I had the slight advantage of being the fastest opponent he had ever had. I tried to dodge rather than parry mostly but I still began to tire quickly. I had been fighting all afternoon whereas he was fresh and he was simply so much stringer than I was._

_It ended when I failed to leap out of the way fast enough. I stumbled and raised my blade to block the blow but when it hit my legs finally gave out and I fell towards the ground. But before my knees collided with the earth I felt his arms catch me about the waste. In that split second I realised that he had dropped his sword to catch me and I held mine still. So I spun quickly away from his grasp and held my blade to his throat, therefore technically winning the match._

_At that point my mind caught up with me and I realised that I was holding my sword against the prince's throat. I dropped it instantly and lowered my gaze too as I felt myself blush. I muttered an apology._

_I stood there feeling extremely nervous about what he was going to do next when I was yet again surprised. He laughed. A softer, quieter laugh than his brother's. Then I felt his fingers beneath my chin as he raised my head until I had to meet his eyes. He was smiling._

_"That was some of the best skills I have seen in some time, my lady. I can't find it in myself to feel at all ashamed at being beaten by you." He said to me with his eyes never wavering from mine._

_I wanted to look away but couldn't. "But I cheated." I whispered back at him._

_Emmett laughed again. "No," Jasper reassured me, "you just used took advantage of every opportunity you could, as I fighter should. You deserved that win."_

_I found myself blushing again and looked down. The only thought in my head was that I was starting to behave like Bella. I couldn't think of anything to say to him, I was completely tongue-tied._

_"Tell me your name." He commanded in a voice so soft that I don't think anyone else heard him._

_"Alice Swan, your Highness." I whispered._

_I felt his hand take mine. And I looked up into his smiling eyes again. And with that he led me out of the yards. We walked together for the rest of that whole day. Talking about anything and everything. By sunset we were completely in love with one another. Within the year Jasper had approached my father with the intention of marrying me and I had never been happier._

_End Flashback_

Until now that is and I had to stay here while he was sent off to try and talk sense to that idiot that is King Royce.

I heard footsteps coming outside but I ignored them thinking it was only Bella and carried on pacing. I could feel frown lines forming on my brow. But then my musings were abruptly interrupted my mother's squeal of: "Highness, you're back!"

I spun around so fast I would have lost my balance if I were Bella. There he was, looking as if he had never been away. It felt like my heart exploded inside me from relief and happiness. In two seconds I had raced across the distance between us and thrown myself into his arms. I felt him lift me off my feet and I laughed with delight.

"I've missed you so much." I breathed as I clung to him tightly. I felt him squeeze me tighter.

"I know, my love. I've missed you too." He whispered back and I could hear how deeply he meant it.

He then gently set me on my feet again and looked down into my smiling face for only a moment before he kissed me. Oh, how I had missed the feel of his lips! We kissed deeply for what seemed like forever but probably wasn't really all the long. Either way it was over too soon.

When we finally broke apart we were alone. My family had obviously decided to give us some privacy. Which was just what I wanted. "Tell me everything." I demanded. And he obliged.

We walked together hand in hand until the sun had definitely set as he recounted everything. Eventually we ended up sat on a bench together as the stars started to come out.

"And you won't believe what has happened to Emmett." Jasper added.

"This is Emmett we're talking about, of course I'll believe it." I laughed back.

"Not this you won't. He's fallen in love."

I felt my jaw drop. "Emmett? In love? You mean proper love, like your and my love? We are talking about the same Emmett here? Your brother who's never had an interest in a woman that's lasted more than 20 minutes."

Jasper laughed too, but it didn't sound like he really found it funny. "Yes he is. But it gets worse."

"Worse?"

"You haven't heard who he's in love with yet."

I felt a shiver pass down my spine as if I had some premonition of something bad coming. I couldn't repress a visible shiver and Jasper put his arm around my shoulders. I leant in towards him. "Go on, tell me."

"Queen Rosalie."

There was a long silence. "You're joking, aren't you?"

He shook his head. "No, it's true," he said heavily, "he's madly in love with her. It's like he's a different person. And it seems that she loves him too."

I just shook my head in shock. Jasper went on,

"He has this ridiculous idea of going back to Port Angeles and spiriting her away. It hadn't even entered his head that that would cause a war. He's determined to see her again and I'm not sure we'll be able to persuade him that it's not possible."

_Poor Emmett,_ I thought, _it must be terrible to be in love and not be able to be with that person. Surely there must be some way for them to see each other again even if it's only for a short time._

We sat there in silence for a long time as I tried to come up with some alternative to Emmett's plan. Then it hit me. And I knew that it would work.

"I've got a plan, Jasper. Listen to this. What we need to do is to invite the king and queen of Port Angeles to our wedding. We can pass it off as another attempt to improve relations. That's what King Royce will see it as anyway. And then when they get the invitation Rosalie will know what it means. So she'll make sure that she comes. Then once she's here we'll be able to find some way to allow Emmett to see her. Isn't that a good plan?"

Jasper was silent for a long moment as he thought it over. "It could work." He said slowly.

"It will. I know it will." I insisted. Jasper finally sighed and I knew he would agree to it. He never held out against me for long.

"Ok we can try it." He said finally.

"Yes!" I exclaimed happily, "I promise it will work out, you know I'm never wrong."

He chuckled at that. "That is true." He said softly and he lowered his head to kiss me once more. I slipped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

It would be worth it of we could make Jasper's brother as happy as we were.

**

* * *

**

Next chapter we will see what Royce does about the invitation and we'll also see what has happened with the evil, spying Jessica!

**Reviews…? Go on they make me happy and happy people type faster!!**


	5. Invitations and Blackmail

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or alerted, especially FaithInSnape because you rock! And so did our PM conversation! This chapter is dedicated to you**

**Jessica's PoV**

I can't believe what I've just seen. I've always known that our queen was all looks and no brain but I never dreamt she would be this stupid. If the King finds out he'll have her killed.

Now what should I do about it? It's been several days now and I haven't told anyone about it. I hate secrets, it's burning be up from the inside out. It's my duty really to tell the king. But she'll just deny it and then I'll be punished. But if the king finds out and I never told him and then he hears that I kept it from him I will be in worse trouble. Some queen she is! She's supposed to look after us, her subjects, first and foremost and look at the terrible position she's put me in now!

Although, I suppose I can't blame her from being tempted by that prince, I mean look at those muscles! Personally I would have gone for the blond one though. Not that I would ever choose anyone over my Michael Newton.

That's it! I'll tell Mike what I've seen. He'll know what to do, he always does.

I found Mike in rooms fortunately alone.

"Mike? Mike! There's something incredibly important that I need to tell you!" I couldn't help but notice that I did actually sound excited by this. Well it wasn't often that I got to be a part of something so exciting, was it.

"Jess, if this is just more court gossip I don't want to hear it. You know I don't like gossip as much as you. Go find Lauren." Stupid Mike thinking I only ever talk gossip. He won't be saying that after he hears this.

"No, listen to me. I need your help in deciding what to do. You see I was taking a walk in the gardens, just minding my own business when I saw the queen…"

"Please don't tell me you've been spying on the queen, Jess." Mike interrupted me to say.

"I was not spying!" I said stung by this. "I never spy. I just saw her and then I saw that big prince from Forks come over to her and start talking to her. And they were standing really close together and whispering, so I thought that they must be up to something. You know I've never trusted the queen. And I thought that maybe she was a part of some conspiracy or something but then he put his arms around her and they started kissing. Kissing! Like they were lovers! And I didn't know whether to tell the king or not so I came to you Mike." I was out of breath by the end of this since I had said it all so fast.

Mike was silent for a long moment. "The king may already know by now. You know how he has spies everywhere. I'll go to the throne room and see what is happening. Are you coming?"

I grinned with a fiendish excitement. There was no way on earth I was going to miss this.

**Rosalie's PoV**

I had kept a low profile since the princes had left. I lived in constant fear that Royce would see that something was up from my face. Or that Jessica Stanley would tell someone. So far it appears that she hasn't. I only showed my face when I had to. Such as now as I sat on Royce's right hand in the throne room, as I was required to every evening.

I felt like I was falling apart. I couldn't bear the thought that I had seen the last of Emmett. But I couldn't believe that he would ever achieve his ludicrous plan. I don't know whether I could actually carry on living like this, in constant fear and despair.

I saw from the corner of my eye Jessica Stanley and the man she was always panting after, Michael Newton enter the room. I involuntarily tensed from fear. This was going to drive me insane. They were looking at me. Had she told him? Michael wasn't as foolish as Jessica. This was getting more dangerous by the moment. How could I have let myself get into this mess?

A messenger entered the room. I barely glanced at him at first; whatever news he had couldn't change anything for me. That was until I recognised his clothing as the livery of the Forksian royal family. My heart began to race. Could it be a message from Emmett disguised as something for Royce?

The messenger bowed before the throne and at a nod from Royce began to speak.

"I carry an invitation to the King and Queen of Port Angeles from King Carlisle of Forks. He graciously invites you to attend the wedding of his son Prince Jasper to Lady Alice Swan. We would be much honoured by your presence. Yours sincerely the King and Queen of Forks." The messenger bowed once more and stood there waiting patiently for instruction.

I held completely still. I hardly dared breathe. This must be their plan to allow me to see Emmett again. I could see how they had left it to me to get Royce to agree to going.

There was a very pregnant pause before Royce finally spoke.

"I don't think so." And that was all he said. The messenger began to bow and make his exit. I could see my one chance slipping through my fingers. I had to do something and fast.

"Wait!" my voice echoed a little louder than I meant it to and I flinched.

"Your Majesty," I said quickly, turning to my husband, " I thought that you said it was vital that Forks thought we were on good terms with them for now while we rearmed in secret. Surely we should go in order to keep up this pretence."

I kept my eyes lowered. I could feel Jessica's gaze boring into the back of my head. Royce seemed to wait an age before answering, staring at me intently the whole time.

"I will not go." He said finally and I felt my heart sink. "But, my wife, you can go as my representative. You will make a fine impression."

I barely managed to keep my composure. This was the best answer he could ever have given. I managed to demurely nod my head.

"Edward can go with you as an escort." He added as an afterthought.

"That is an excellent plan, your majesty. Now if you will excuse me I will go to begin arrangements for the trip." I said sweetly. He merely nodded without looking at me. I quickly left the room, catching sight of Jessica and Michael leaving too from the corner of my eye.

* * *

I almost ran towards my room in my desperation to get to the sanctuary of my private quarters before they caught up with me. I was unlucky. As I turned a corner they were there waiting for me. I stopped dead.

"Your Majesty." Michael said politely as he bowed, Jessica curtseying beside him. "May we speak for a moment?"

I hesitated. But there was no option. They would just corner me again. So I raised my head proudly, "Come." I said imperiously.

I led them into my private rooms. It was of paramount importance that no one else overhears this.

"Speak." I commanded as I sat down elegantly. I didn't offer them a seat. Michael walked up to stand intimidatingly before me while Jessica hovered by the door, her small eyes glittering.

"We know why you are so keen to go to Forks for this wedding." Mike said quietly.

"Hoping for a new wedding yourself, are you?" Jessica added vindictively.

I didn't answer. It would do no good to deny it or confess, either way this was bad.

Mike was looking at me thoughtfully. "We don't want this to reach the king now, do we?" he said his voice barely above a hiss. I tried to stare him down but I could feel myself trembling.

"He would never believe your word over mine." I spat back at him. He merely raised an eyebrow.

"I think he would, you know." Jessica was grinning as she watched Michael toy with me.

"So, here's what I think we will do. I am sick of being in such low standing with the monarchy here. And I know that you could change that if you wanted. You could see to it that we are given more favour, get the finer things that we have been missing out on. Do you think you could do that?"

"I could but I won't." I sneered at him. "Who are you to give me orders? You are nothing, that is what you are."

Mike chuckled. "We'll see about that, won't we? When you return I'm going to make sure that you don't forget to keep us in mind. My loyalty's to the king not you, you're going to have to make my silence worth my while, Rosalie."

I recoiled at his use of my name. "How dare you?!" I hissed at him my eyes narrowing with anger.

"I think that there is little we won't be daring now with you, Rosalie. Have a nice trip." He sneered and then left the room. Jessica gave me one last smug look and then followed him.

I was shaking almost uncontrollably now. They were going to tell Royce. Perhaps not immediately but they would eventually. And then Royce would have me stoned to death. What was I going to do? I had never been in a worse situation. I was trapped from all sides.

But no, that wasn't true. I still had Emmett. I would be with him soon and he wouldn't abandon me. I could guarantee on his help. I would be in Forks in a few days and then I would never leave. They would protect me. I had to believe that. It was my only lifeline as I crumpled in tears on my bedroom floor.

**

* * *

**

Ah, don't you just want to kick Jess and Mike! And FYI being stoned to death was the punishment that Menelaus set down for Helen in the original story so I thought I would add it in. Sorry about this being a bit short though.

**Well, next up is the beginning of the wedding, which spans over about 3 days and therefore several chapters. I'm SUPER excited about it because it includes all the couples together and I've been looking forward to it for ages.**

**So please review and tell me what you think. I always try to adjust my story to want people want to read, so let me know if you like what I'm doing or not :-)**


	6. Love is Such a Wonderful Thing

**I figured it was about time that I wrote something from Bpov ;)**

**Bella's PoV**

The sun had already set when they arrived. I was staying in the palace itself to be on hand for the wedding preparations and I watched them ride in from by new bedroom window. There wasn't enough light for me to see them clearly but I could make out who was the queen and I guessed that the man riding next to her must be Lord Edward, the talented fighter that Jasper had told us about.

I knew now what had transpired between Emmett and the queen. Personally I thought all this was going to end badly but who could say no to Emmett when he was so excited about seeing her again.

I went down to one of the palace sitting rooms where I knew Alice would be. We would be meeting this queen soon and apparently I had to be there. At least that was what Alice had ordered. She was bouncing about the room in a state of high excitement. As soon as I entered she pounced on me.

"Are they here yet? They should be here, what's taking them so long!" she exclaimed almost too quickly to be audible.

"Yes, calm down Alice. I've just seen them ride in. Queen Rosalie will be led in here to us in a little while I suppose."

"Yes. I gave them orders to show her in to us after Carlisle and Esme have greeted her and then we will take charge of her."

I sighed and shook my head. Alice was already so good at taking charge of everything. She would make a great queen when Jasper ascended the throne.

We didn't have to wait long before the queen was led into our room. She was just as beautiful as everyone had said. Her long golden hair fell free over her shoulders and it gleamed in the light. She was wearing a red silk dress that complimented her colouring perfectly and showed off her tiny waist and to-die-for curves. I could see how she had captured Emmett's heart. She was his perfect woman. Except for the small complication of who she was.

Alice bounded over to her instantly.

"It's wonderful to meet you at last. I'm Alice Swan and this is my sister Bella." She said all in one breath. Rosalie smiled a perfect smile in response.

"I would be honoured if you would allow me to take even a small part in the wedding proceedings. It would be the least I could do in thanks for your gracious invitation." She said formally.

"Oh of course," Alice said dismissively, "but we know why you're really here so I don't see the point in pretence."

"Alice!" I hissed in warning. Rosalie seemed a little taken aback but then she looked relieved.

"Thank you for being so understanding. I feared that I would end up feeling awkward here."

"Please we don't want you to feel at all awkward while you're here. Emmett would never forgive us." I said timidly. I felt illogically nervous in her presence; her beauty was a little intimidating.

Alice grabbed her arm and pulled her over to a seat. "Tell me exactly how it happened. I want to hear everything!" she said exuberantly. And Rosalie proceeded forth into her story.

Before long we were all laughing and gossiping together as of we had known each other our entire lives. It was almost possible to forget who Rosalie was and think she was one of us. And I did get the impression that she felt freer and happier here than she did in her home.

"What are you going to do when you have to go back?" Alice asked her, "You'll have to go back to Royce and forget about Emmett, won't you?"

Rosalie sighed. "I don't know. I need to talk to Emmett first before we can plan anything."

"You'll be able to be with him tomorrow. You could probably slip away during the celebrations after the wedding." I interjected. Rosalie smiled at me.

"I'll just have to keep away from Edward and hope he doesn't notice anything," she sighed.

"Don't worry. It can be Bella's job to distract him!" Alice laughed.

I blushed. "What is he like?" I asked Rosalie. "Jasper said he wasn't too bad."

"No, Edward's alright." She said calmly, "The only problem is he doesn't miss anything and he's almost painfully loyal to Port Angeles."

"Bella will find a way to keep him occupied," Alice said slyly before bursting out into giggles. Rosalie joined in and I found myself blushing again. For some reason the thought of meeting this Edward gave me a strange thrill.

**Alice's PoV**

I barely slept that night. I had never been so excited in my entire laugh.

I got up at dawn to begin getting ready. As soon as they were up Bella, Rosalie, Esme and Renee came to help me prepare. I couldn't believe I was finally getting married today!

"Alice sit still or I will never be able to do your hair!" Esme exclaimed finally. She was caught between exasperation and amusement.

"Well hurry up then. I can't wait any longer." I cried attempting and failing to remain still in my seat.

"No matter how quickly we move the wedding's not going to come any faster." Bella told me sounding definitely amused.

If time didn't start to move any quicker then I think I will explode from anticipation.

* * *

It was finally time. As I was led into the great hall where the wedding ceremony would take place on Charlie's arm I couldn't keep the huge smile from my face. All thoughts of my Emmett and Rosalie or Bella and the mysterious Edward who I still hadn't met left my mind. I only had eyes for Jasper.

The whole ceremony passed like a dream. We didn't take our eyes off each other throughout it. I thought my heart would burst from happiness as he kissed me at the end and everyone cheered. For once I didn't feel like I could face all the attendees of the ceremony I just wanted to be with Jasper and ignore the whole world. But we had to wait for tonight for that. I quivered with excitement at the thought.

Jasper and I led all the guests into the ballroom and of course were the first ones to dance. You would think my cheeks would begin to hurt as I had been smiling so much. I glanced around us and saw that my parents and new parents-in-law were also dancing. Esme looked particularly beautiful in a dusky gold coloured dress. Looking beautiful was part of the job description of being queen. And very soon that would be me. That thought would have scared me if I were with anyone but Jasper.

At this thought I glanced around for Rosalie. She was dancing with Emmett with a smile on her face that I was sure was the exact replica of my own. Love was such a wonderful thing.

"What are you thinking about?" Jasper asked me softly, his eyes intent on my face.

"About how perfect it is to be in love."

He smiled. "It is certainly perfect when you are in love with someone as divine as you are."

"Can you really believe it, I'm actually your wife now. I thought this day would never arrive."

"I thought I would never be as lucky as to have your love. All those years I feared I would have to marry some hideous, egotistical princess." We both laughed.

"Charlie thought I would never get a husband," I said laughingly, "he thought no one would want a wild animal as a wife."

"You're not wild," he said in an impossibly soft voice, "you're free and spirited. There's a difference. The only comparison to a wild animal and you that can be made is that you are as beautiful and elusive as the most treasured of wild animals. And you still surpass them all."

I could feel tears welling in my eyes at his words. I could think of nothing that I could say to match them. "I love you," I whispered, "I would give up everything for you. I would betray my own family for you. There's absolutely nothing I wouldn't do for you."

"And I would never ask you for any of it." And then he kissed me and it was the sweetest kiss I had ever known.

**Rosalie's PoV**

It was the most wonderful feeling in the world to be dancing in Emmett's arms. I felt like I had been waiting my entire life for this moment. And perhaps I had. Emmett never looked away from me the whole time. It would have been annoying if I weren't doing the same to him.

"Your brother seemed very happy today." I commented quietly. It was true I don't think Jasper had smiled the whole time he was in Port Angeles but he hadn't stopped smiling today.

"I think I know how he feels." Emmett answered.

"I wish we could marry too." I sighed wistfully.

"We'll sort it out somehow." He replied confidently. "We will find a way to be together, Rose. I swear it to you."

I turned my face away. I couldn't bear to think it but I didn't really believe that we would ever achieve that.

But I couldn't go back.

"There is something I need to tell you, Emmett." He looked at me expectantly and after a deep breath I continued. "When we were together in the gardens on your last day in Port Angeles we were seen. By the biggest gossip in the country. Her lover and she are going to blackmail me and one day they will tell Royce I know it. I can't go back, Emmett. I will be killed but if I try to stay Edward ensure that I am brought home. I don't know what to do."

He was silent for a long moment. "I'll come up with something." He said so quietly that I thought he must have been talking to himself. "Come with me, my darling. At the very least we have tonight."

"But Emmett weren't you listening to me! Royce will have me killed, one night together won't save me."

"Ssh. Don't fret over it Rosalie. I love you and I won't let anything happen to you. I promise you that nothing will happen to you. Come with me."

And I went.

**Bella's PoV**

I watched as Rosalie and Emmett slipped out together. I internally shook my head at them. This wasn't going to end well.

I glanced across at Lord Edward who sat deep in conversation with Carlisle. I couldn't help it but my eyes were constantly drawn to him. I had got my first proper glimpse of him when I entered the wedding behind Alice and I hadn't been able to look away since. I had never seen a more handsome man. He looked like a god or an angel. He had caught me staring at him a few times and I was getting the feeling that he was watching me from the corner of his eye just as I was watching him.

_I should leave, _I thought, _I can't stay here spying on him._ And so I turned and heading towards the door. But just as I reached out my hand to the doorknob a hand on my shoulder stopped me. And I turned to see a pair of the greenest eyes I had ever seen. In short I found myself face-to-face with Lord Edward.

"May I have this dance?" he asked courteously.

I inevitably blushed again. "Certainly, my lord." I murmured in the proper way. At least you could always rely on the rules of etiquette when your mind went blank due to close proximity to a vision like the one before me.

He took my hand and led me back onto the dance floor. He placed his other hand on my waist and we began to dance. He was a wonderful dancer. He even managed to balance out my clumsiness.

"Say something," he prompted finally. I glanced up again to meet those perfect, disconcerting eyes. He was smiling at me. I couldn't help smiling back.

"What do you want to hear?" I asked as coyly as I could, aiming to make Alice proud.

"Anything." He breathed.

"I'm not very interesting," I warned him.

"Let me be the judge of that."

I giggled. "Well… I'm the sister of Alice, the bride."

"And you're very close?" he questioned.

"Yes. What gave it away?"

"The smile on your face when you said her name. I'm feeling quite envious right now. Perhaps one day my name will be able to provoke such a response?" The way he phrased it was almost a question.

"I would definitely like to get to know you better." I admitted shyly.

"Let's go for walk then and we will be able to talk better."

He led me outside into the moonlight and we began to stroll down one of the small, winding paths that rayed out from the main building.

"Your turn." I said. I watched as a small puzzled frown crossed his brow. He was adorable when confused.

"My turn for what?" he questioned.

"To tell me about yourself."

"But you only told me who your sister was, I want to hear more." He implored.

"We'll take it in turns then. But it is still your turn."

That made him smile. "You have probably heard everything worth knowing already. I'm just here to escort the queen."

"Tell me about your home then, about your family. Are you married?" I asked, surprising myself with my forwardness.

He chuckled. "No, I am not. And I'm rather thankful of that right now," he answered in a slightly teasing voice. "And I don't really have any family left. My parents died several years ago from a sickness. I just live at the palace now."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I murmured sympathetically.

"And you?" he asked. "I know about Alice. But do you have a husband who'll be coming to reclaim you in a minute?"

"No," I responded, delighted that he seemed so interested in my marriage status. "My father's quite lenient and doesn't really believe in marrying his daughters off as soon as he can. My parents decided to let my sister and I find love ourselves before we married. It's worked out well for Alice as you can see."

"You must be close to the royal family." He commented.

"Yes, I suppose I am. Jasper and Emmett have become like brothers to me over the past couple of years and Esme and Carlisle are the kindest people I know. But you must be high in King Royce's confidences too if he has entrusted his wife's care to you."

I was shocked to see how his face darkened at my final words. "I'm as close as I have to be with the king." He said abruptly. "But I would rather not dwell on that, if you don't mind." His tone remained perfectly polite but I could sense an edge to his voice now. It seemed that he liked Royce as little as Jasper and Emmett had.

I wanted to do as he said and change the subject but my curiosity was piqued and I couldn't stop myself from pressing a little further.

"Would you ever want to leave Port Angeles then? Perhaps live elsewhere under a different ruler?"

"No. I have always been an Angelian and I will not betray my country ever, no matter how tempted I was." He paused for a moment then almost as though he feared he had been rude to me. "But it is true that I would prefer to leave court and live away from all the mess that comes with it. Perhaps when I marry I shall move then." His eyes were sparkling again by the end.

At that moment the final strains of music finished and the ball came to an end.

"Pity." Edward muttered to himself. "I fear we must say goodbye here for now. But do you think it would be all right for me to call on you tomorrow before I leave. I would dearly like to continue this conversation with you."

"I could think of no better way to spend the day, Lord Edward." I curtseyed and for once I managed to keep my balance and I actually did it gracefully. He caught my hand and gently kissed it. He held my gaze for one final moment and then he turned and was gone.

I walked out of the ballroom a little shakily. _Did that really just happen to me. _I had never really had much attention paid to me by young men, everyone always noted Alice before me. And yet this unbelievably handsome young lord had been enquiring into whether I was married or not with a look of such seriousness on his face that I didn't feel like I was deluding myself when I thought of what his intentions might be.

I was half way to our rooms with the purpose of telling Alice everything that had transpired and asking her advice when I remembered that she wouldn't be there. She was with Jasper now, spending her first night with him. I felt suddenly very lonely at the thought.

I would have to find her first thing tomorrow, before I spoke to Edward again. I sighed, my good mood slipping down a few notches. I knew for certain that I was not going to sleep tonight.

**Edward's PoV**

She was an angel. I don't know what had come over me. I had acted completely out of character. But I didn't regret it. What was it about her that had so enchanted me? Her beautiful brown eyes? Her soft gentle voice? Her pretty, endearing blush? I couldn't say.

Could it be that I had fallen in love? I had never believed that love could happen so fast but I could come up with no other answer. It was just my luck to fall in love with a girl when I was so far away from home. I hope her parents were as understanding as she said they were and perhaps might be prevailed upon to let her marry my and come and live with me in Port Angeles. That is if she felt the same way for me that I felt for her. I hardly dare hope for that.

As I returned to my rooms it momentarily passed through my head that I hadn't seen Queen Rosalie in quite a while. I had failed in keeping an eye on her as I had been instructed to. How could I be expected to watch her though when I was faced with a diversion like Bella?

Tomorrow when I spoke to her I had to discover whether my feelings were reciprocated. Deep down inside I believed that they were. I caught sight of myself in the mirror in my rooms. I had a huge grin on my face that I couldn't seem to wipe off. Nor did I want to. This was the happiest I had been in so long. I laughed for sheer joy. Who would have thought that a trip to a country we had been effective enemies with for so long could turn out to be the best experience of my life.

**

* * *

**

There you go, people! Edward and Bella have finally met. Alice and Jasper are finally married and Rosalie and Emmett got to be together for a while. Aren't I nice? The drama's about to start very soon though and don't we all know that all good things have to come to an end!

**Please review! Let me know what you liked and didn't. I'm not that satisfied with the Bella/Edward conversation, personally. But it's your opinions that count. :)**


	7. The Morning After

**Rosalie's PoV**

It still a few hours to dawn and Emmett was not yet awake. I slipped out from underneath his arm that had been slung across my waist and tiptoed across the room. I silently pulled my dress on and stealthily crept to the door. I didn't want to leave but if I didn't go now some servant or other was bound to discover where I spent the night and then before I knew it the whole country would know. I couldn't risk that.

The hallways were deserted, thankfully. It only took me about a minute to find my way back to the safety of my rooms. Everything was eerily quiet in here. I missed the comforting sound of Emmett's deep breathing. I slid between my own sheets and fanned by hair out on the pillow. If I closed my eyes I could almost imagine that I was still with him.

I fell asleep again surprisingly quickly and I dreamed of Emmett.

**Emmett's PoV**

Something disturbed my sleep. Normally I slept like a rock until about midday but not tonight. I opened my eyes to the darkness of some time several hours before dawn. Rosalie had gone. I could guess why she had gone. To avoid detection. But I wished she hadn't had to.

Last night had been so perfect. The only way it could have been better was if we didn't have to sneak around like we were doing something wrong. There was nothing wrong in falling in love. Even though some people acted like there was everything wrong with it.

Like those two Angelians who were trying to blackmail my Rosalie. That made me feel guilty. I had been so desperate to show her my affection I had been careless and now she was in danger. I definitely couldn't let her go back to Port Angeles now. So that was Plan A out of the question. So what was Plan B?

She could just stay. But that Lord Edward would get in the way if we tried that. He would demand that she go with him and then I would either have to kill Edward or imprison him. Jasper wouldn't like either of those options.

So she can't go back to Port Angeles but she can't stay here. What the hell should I do then?

This was ridiculous! I had been lying here for hours now and come up with nothing. I had been lying here so long the sun had actually come up now. In that case I would do what I always did when I couldn't think of a decent plan of action: I would ask Jasper. He was good at planning and stuff. I'll go find him now.

**Alice's PoV**

I felt myself slowly returning to consciousness. I didn't really want to I had been having a really nice dream but I couldn't remember what it was now. I shifted slightly trying in vain to regain the images that were rapidly slipping away from me. Resigning myself to the fact that it was lost I opened my eyes. The early morning sunshine was flooding through the window onto the bed. It was only at this point that I remembered that I was not in my usual bed in the room next to Bella's. I started to grin and I twisted my head up to look into Jasper's face.

He was already awake and watching me with his perfect greeny-hazel eyes. The expression in them was so gentle and love filled that I could barely believe it was directed at me. He lowered his head to mine and kissed me softly on the lips. I leant in to him and returned the kiss. I felt his arms tighten around my waist as he pulled me even closer to him. I felt like I was melting under his touch. Memories of last night filled my mind. It had been perfect. I had waited so long for it and the feel of us entwined together had surpassed all of my highest expectations. I was breathless just at the thought of it.

We broke apart and I moved to lay my head on his chest. I could our bare skin touching, my front against his side. From where my head lay on his chest I could hear his heart beating slightly faster than normal. I was glad that I wasn't the only one so affected by our closeness. His fingers gently caressed my back and waist.

I shut my eyes feeling blissfully happy. I felt so soothed by his touch. Our breathing slowed down until we were perfectly in time with each other. My own fingers started to trace invisible patterns on his chest. I turned my head and kissed his warm skin. I felt his lips brush the top of my hair. "I love you." He breathed in his lovely deep voice. I smiled as my heart filled with joy at those three so simple but so life-changing words. I twisted up to meet his lips with my own again. Our gaze connected as I brushed my lips to his, savouring the softness of the touch. "I love you too." I murmured back. He smiled and pulled me up onto his chest and began to kiss me deeper. I raised my right hand and slid it through his golden hair. He too in an almost mirror image movement pushed back my raven locks his palm grazing my cheek. I giggled quietly against his mouth and felt him smile in response.

BANG! The door behind me slammed open and I started at the sudden loud noise. For a moment I had forgotten that anyone else in the world existed. I swung round in shock just in time to see Emmett come to a standstill just inside the door. A very sheepish look overtook his face as he looked at us. Clearly he had forgotten that I was now the second occupant of this bed. It wasn't really a surprise that he had managed to forget the entire point of yesterday as he had been so wrapped up in Rosalie all the time.

"Oh! I…err…I mean…" Emmett stuttered.

"Shut up Emmett." Jasper snapped, obviously not pleased with the interruption.

"Sorry." Emmett said starting to look amused. "I just forgot you would be here Alice." I rolled my eyes. Typical Emmett.

"Get out." Jasper said abruptly as he reached out to pull me back into his arms.

"Ahh, come on brother, I need your help." Emmett implored, looking quite pitiful. I heard my husband sigh and I twisted to look up at him again. He still looked irritated.

"You need mental help." He muttered.

I grinned before leaning up to kiss Jasper. "I'll go find Bella. You stay and help Emmett."

"No, don't go…" he pleaded, his arms tightening around my waist. But I silenced him with another kiss before pulling back and grinning impishly. "You said it yourself that Emmett needs help." I added a little wickedly. Jasper's eyes narrowed at my abandonment but he released his grip.

I quickly hopped out of bed and pulled on my clothes (Emmett solicitously staring out of the window, Jasper not taking his eyes off me) Once I was dressed Jasper pulled me over for one last kiss before letting me dance off. Emmett shot me an apologetic look as I passed him on my way to the door. But just as I was pulling the door closed behind me I took one last glance at my husband. He had leant back now against the headboard whilst glaring at his brother. I let my eyes flicker over his really believe he was mine. I softly closed the door all the way and skipped off to find Bella, grinning from ear to ear.

**Jasper's PoV**

"What do you want?" I snapped rudely at my brother as I threw myself out of bed and began to dress.

"I can't think of anything." He said bluntly.

I rounded on him. "Then why the hell did you interrupt us if you haven't even got a reason to talk to me?" I cried at him in a mixture of annoyance and exasperation.

"No I mean I can't think of anything to do in order for Rose and me to be together."

I was speechless for a moment. Did he really think that there was any chance that he could keep Rosalie here with him? Was he really that stupid? I took a deep breath and tried to keep my patience with him.

"The reason you can't think of anything is because there is no way that you can get around the fact that she is married to Royce. Listen to me Emmett because I'm not going to say it anymore: You. Can't. Be. Together. You're just going to have to let her go because if you don't you will get all of us killed including her."

"I can't accept that, Jasper! I love her and it will kill me to give up on this. And I know that if our places were changed you wouldn't be able to leave Alice to that son of a bitch that is her husband."

That pulled me up short for a moment. He was right I wouldn't have backed down if it were Alice married to Royce. I would have stopped at nothing to save her. I would have got myself killed trying to be with her. That was a chilling thought: Emmett ending up dead because of this infatuation. But none of this changed the fact that it was impossible.

"I'm sorry, Emmett." I said more softly than before. "But I can't help you. There's nothing I can tell you that will enable the two of you to be together. I mean it's not like you can steal her away. She's beyond your reach, brother."

I strange gleam came into his eyes at those final words.

"Thank you" was all he said. And then he turned and walked away out of the room leaving me thinking, _what the hell? _I followed him out of my room more slowly hoping that he hadn't got some insane plan forming in his head.

**Bella's PoV**

"Last night was so wonderful, Bella. He's so perfect." Alice gushed at my side as we walked together in the gardens, soaking up the morning sunshine. I was beginning to tune her out. I _was _happy for her and I really was delighted that her first night spent with as a married woman in her husband's bed had been such a good experience and normally I would have listened very attentively to her but I couldn't keep my mind from wandering this morning.

Edward. I could scarcely trust my own memories in case I had dreamt him up. But I wasn't imaginative enough to dream up anyone as beautiful as Edward had been.

"Bella? Bella!" Alice's sharp little voice cut through my reverie.

"Sorry." I sighed. "I was a million miles away."

Her eyes suddenly lit up. "Who is he?" she demanded, her excitement plain in her voice. I didn't bother questioning how she guessed so correctly that it was a man who had stolen my thoughts.

"Lord Edward, from Port Angeles." I whispered, feeling unaccountably vulnerable at admitting my feelings for him, even if it was only to Alice.

Her face fell slightly. "Oh, Bella," she sighed, "Why do you have to fall in love with an Angelian. If you marry him we'll be lucky to see each other once a year."

I gave a slightly nervous laugh. "I think it's a bit premature to be thinking of marrying him. We only met last night."

"But did he feel for you the same as you felt for him?" she questioned curiously.

"He led me to believe so." I confessed. Alice shrieked with excitement.

"Oh this is brilliant!" she exclaimed. "You've fallen in love!"

I started to giggle too. "Maybe." I admitted and then Alice jumped on me hugging me tightly.

"Good news, my ladies?" a smooth voice cut in. We jumped apart to see Edward himself stood there smiling at me.

"Princess Alice, Lady Bella." He greeted us, sweeping us in a gracious bow. I heard Alice giggle at being called princess although that of course was her title now. It sounded strange to my ears.

Alice was now grinning widely. "Oh look," she said silkily, "there is Esme. I think I'll go greet her. Bella you can keep Lord Edward company in my absence." She said all this with a conniving glint in her eyes. And then she was gone leaving me standing in front of Edward with no clue as to what to say. So, guess what I did. I blushed.

He offered me his arm. "May I be lucky enough as to have you show me around these beautiful gardens." He requested charmingly. I took his arm with a smile.

"Did you enjoy last night?" I asked him quietly, trying not to show how much this meant to me.

"Very much. Especially dancing with you." I met his eyes and we shared a smile.

"That was my favourite part too." I admitted.

"Would you be offended if I asked you something very forward?" Edward inquired hesitantly.

"Go ahead." I said. I looked at him closely trying to figure out what had made him nervous.

"This is going to sound very sudden and you will probably think that I cannot feel so strongly when we only met the last night. But time is against us and so I feel that I must act fast before I miss the opportunity of my life time." He fell silent again.

"What is it?" I prompted.

"I think that I may have fallen in love with you." He said very quietly and my heart lurched. Did he really just say that?

"I know that it is sudden and very fast but I think it is true. I did not sleep for even a minute last night and I was thinking of you all night long. I couldn't get the image of you out of my eyes, nor the sound of your voice out of my ears. I feel like I have been blinded by the most beautiful of stars. I am mesmerised by your every move. I must know if you would even consider the idea of being my wife. I appreciate that it is a huge ask and that if you accept we would be far away from your family but…" he was babbling now. But it was the most beautiful babbling I had ever heard. I thought that if I heard more then I would break down into tears at its beauty. Either that or the shock that he was saying these things to me!

"Edward please, stop a second." I said over him. He instantly fell silent. I continued with my eyes fixed on his.

"Edward, I know…" but I never finished my sentence. Because even though my hand was on his arm my clumsy feet and lack of balance still managed to make me trip over the stones at the edge of the path.

I shrieked as my feet slipped off the path at the top of a small flight of stone steps. But I didn't hit the ground. Edward's arms were now firmly placed around my waist saving me from imminent bruising.

I laughed a little uncertainly. "I'm the clumsiest person in the entire world." I muttered under my breath feeling my cheeks redden with embarrassment.

He chuckled. And then looked pensive as he set me on my feet again. He took my hands in his and looked intently into my eyes.

"So, what is you answer?" I slowly drew in a deep tremulous breath and prepared to say that one life changing word.

"Yes!"

And then he kissed me.

**Emmett's PoV**

I stepped outside looking for Rose. I saw her sat with my mother and Alice. They seemed to be full of smiles. I caught her eye and with a quick movement of my head I indicated that she should follow me. I turned and walked off into the elaborate greenery of the palace gardens. I heard from a little way away that Angelian lord, Edward, saying to someone,

"I'll have to return home first and discuss it with my king and then we can start making arrangements. The sooner the better."

He sounded excited. I hoped that he wasn't referring to telling the king anything about Rose and me. But something told me that he wasn't. The tone of his voice didn't fit betrayal of his queen. I heard him and someone else walk away just as Rose approached me from behind. I turned and grabbed her into a tight embrace and met her lips with mine.

When we broke apart we were panting for breath.

"I have a plan," I gasped to her. It was a good plan too. This would work. Jasper had helped me in the end. His words had inspired me. _It's not like you can steal her away._

"What is it?" she asked me with a look of trepidation in her eyes.

"It's a good plan, I swear Rose." I said imploringly.

"Tell me." she commanded. I grinned.

"Well, firstly you go with Edward back to Port Angeles." Her face went white at this. "But you won't pass the border." I went on quickly. "I will come and 'ambush you and bring you back here. Then everyone will think that you're dead and no Angelian will ever be allowed to discover that you are not. We can marry and live together and everything will be perfect."

She was silent for a long moment as she processed this. "That could work." She said slowly.

"It will work." I said confidently.

"Alright we can try it. I'll trust you Emmett."

"I won't let you down."

**Will it work? What will happen to Edward when Emmett "ambushes" them? There's only one way to find out and if you review I will update quicker :)**


	8. Black Night

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry about the delay! I know no one's interested in excuses but I'm back at school now and I've had the week from hell. Including exams and coursework essays. Not nice. And my laptop went and died and all my fanfiction stuff is on here so I couldn't do it on the computer. Grrr!**

**Anyway I've worked hard today to get this up for you. Sorry about any grammar probs or anything but it's because I was typing fast. It's not that great a chappie in my opinion but some important stuff happens so I hope you enjoy…**

**

* * *

**

Emmett's PoV

Night wouldn't come fast enough. I had to wait until cover of darkness before I could meet my chosen men and set off after Rosalie. I couldn't risk Jasper discovering what I was doing or he would certainly stop me. She had promised that she would ensure that her party went at a slowish pace so that they did not end up so far away that I could not catch up with them.

Her escort was made up of eight men not including Edward. I was taking more than that so that we would have a good chance of succeeding but Edward was going to be difficult to take down. I was going to take him on first. Catch him by surprise so that maybe I could kill him before he got his bearings.

Nightfall came at last. We went at a hard gallop for the whole chase. I wanted to reach her as soon as possible. I kept driving my horse faster and faster. I could feel myself grinning wolfishly. I was looking forward to a good fight.

I had sent a scout ahead of our party and a little before midnight he came racing back towards us with the news that they were just ahead. We slowed down now in preparation for creeping up on them. We found them sleeping in a small clearing in the woods beside the road. I walked my horse slowly closer to them, the thick undergrowth muffling the sound of his hooves. There seemed to be no one on watch at all. That was careless of them. I was disappointed. This would be like shooting fish in a barrel and where was the fun in that.

I knew that Rosalie would be in the tent set at the back of the group. All her soldiers were asleep around her. I scanned their sleeping figures. Edward wasn't among them.

I knew my men were waiting edgily for me to give the word to attack but I hesitated. I had been banking on taking Edward down early in order to guarantee our success but he wasn't here. I needed to find where he was before the attack could begin or he might ruin the whole thing.

**Edward's PoV**

I was restless that night. Something was wrong. Originally I had put it down to anxiety at leaving Bella behind. That could perhaps explain my edginess. But as the day went on the feeling just got worse. The Queen was on edge too. She was snappier than usual, even for her. And her eyes never stopped flickering around our surroundings. Did she expect to be attacked? I was starting to think that maybe her paranoia was correct. The hair on the back of my neck had been standing on end all night.

I couldn't rest and I couldn't bring myself to put my trust in the men on guard. I decided that I wouldn't sleep tonight. But that still wasn't enough. I got up and started to prowl around restlessly. I ordered the man on watch to go to sleep. I would take care of tonight.

I couldn't shake the feeling of unease. I kept jumping at the slightest noises from the trees. I imagined things moving from the corner of my eyes and whirled around to see nothing. This would drive me to insanity by morning.

I got up and saddled my horse. I would patrol the surrounding area and maybe that would satisfy me. Then perhaps I could settle.

The steady motion of my horse was soothing and the cool breeze refreshing. I took care not to stray far from the camp. My life would be void if anything were to happen to Rosalie on my watch.

I was beginning to relax a little when I caught my first sign of trouble. My horse scented something that upset him. He tossed his head and wheeled about but was too well trained to whiny and give us away. I carefully headed back to camp my heart beginning to pound. I loosened my sword in its sheath.

I glimpsed the camp with through the trees with the sleeping forms of the soldiers and the tent gilded silver in the moonlight. I pulled my horse to a standstill. I could make out the shape of a large man on an equally large horse stepping into the glade. As he came out of the shadows I recognised him as Prince Emmett. What the hell was this, an ambush?

I was straight to the left of him at the perfect angle to attack. I took a deep breath then kicked my horse forward letting out an angry cry as I unsheathed my sword. Emmett wheeled to meet my attack, his eyes widening in shock. He brought his shield up just in time to block my blow.

Other Forksian soldiers came pouring out of the trees behind Emmett. But they were unable to come to his aid as my own men, roused by my cry, leapt to their feet to join the foray.

Emmett had drawn his sword now and we were locked in combat. I was swinging my sword in a range of complex movements in the hope to get under his guard but I was taken aback by the prince's speed; he was a lot faster than he looked. He parried were also so strong that he was jarring my arm causing me to be a fraction slower than I would have liked.

Chaos reined around us. From the corner of my mind I registered the sound of the queen screaming. But I didn't let my attention waver. Emmett had gained the upper hand now and I was forced to go on the defensive. He was grinning wildly at me. He was like a man possessed by some terrible force. But then he made a huge mistake. After a quick succession of unbelievably heavy blows and then he reached up over his head to land one final impossible to defend hit. He thought he had me beaten. But as he reached back he left a gap in his defence that someone with my lightning speed could take advantage of.

I lurched forward to plunge my sword into him in a deathblow. My sword's tip was only inches from its target when my horse abruptly lurched beneath me and then reeled onto his hind legs. I glanced down and saw the shaft of an arrow protruding from his flank. My heart turned cold. My steed was still on his hind legs, his forelegs flailing until he pitched over backwards with me unable to leap free. We crashed to the ground as one. I hit the ground with a loud crap reverberating through my body. And I knew no more.

**Rosalie's PoV**

When I saw that Edward was about to land a fatal strike on my love I had to act. I had in my hand a bow and arrow that I had grabbed as soon as the fight started. I brought it up to eye level and took aim, all the while trying to control my shaking hands. I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill Edward who had always been so kind and understanding. Who had always been the closest thing I had to friendship even though in truth it was no more than civility on his part.

I closed my eyes, held my breath. I pulled the string right back to my ear and loosed it. I heard a horse's scream shatter the air. My eyes snapped open to see my arrow in the flank of Edward's horse. It was rearing in agony and then it went to far and lost its centre of balance. It came to a thunderous crash on the ground taking Edward with it.

Emmett whipped around and met my terrified eyes with his own amazed ones. And then he through himself back into the fray. It didn't last much longer now that Emmett was free to attack my soldiers. I turned away unable to believe what I had just done. I saw my mare pitched a little way into the trees with the other horses. She was whinnying in panic and I ran to her. I wrapped my arms around her neck and began to sob hysterically into her mane. Perversely this seemed to sooth her.

The battle sounds finally ceased. It seemed eerily quiet now. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I flurried around, my movements still panicked. But it was Emmett.

I transferred my arms to around his neck now and sobbed into his shoulder. I wept for what I had done to Edward, for relief that Emmett was unhurt, for happiness that I now never had to return to Royce, for fear of what would happen next and for the sheer shock of what I had just witnessed.

Emmett was murmuring soothing things into my ear. And my tears eased. I felt so safe in his arms. Before long he was lifting me onto my horse. He mounted up again beside me and rode whilst holding my hand. I turned my back on Port Angeles forever.

**

* * *

**

Wow… and so it begins. But what has happened to Edward I hear you cry! Review and I might give you a hint about the next chapter…


	9. The Doom

**Edward's PoV**

My head hurt a lot. It felt like thousands of tiny needles were plunging into my skull and poking my brain. Unconsciously I had screwed my eyes up against the pain. I didn't dare open my eyes just yet; my subconscious was protecting me from what I might see. So I listened instead. That didn't tell me much; just that I was outside still. I could hear birds and the wind in the trees.

I opened my eyes. And instantly slammed them shut again. It was agonisingly bright. I took another deep breath and opened them again, slowly this time. Once my pupils had adjusted I could see leaves swaying above me on thick, rippling branches. Judging by the sunlight it must be nearing midday. I had been out some time.

I slowly turned my head. I could now see the dead bodies of the men I had been travelling with. I realised with an icy feeling in my stomach that until a moment ago I must have barely distinguishable from the corpses.

I carefully drew myself into a sitting position and then laboriously climbed to my feet. It felt as if every inch of my body was severely bruised. It probably was I had been very lucky not to break anything. Even though my head was still pounding. My eyes scanned the bodies. There were only a couple in Forksian liveries. We had been massacred.

I limped around the small impromptu battlefield we had made. I could name every one of these men. They were all brave, all loyal, all loved by people back home. What Emmett had done was barbarous. And unforgivable.

My heart gave a painful twist at that thought. The Forksian betrayal would place an immovable blockade between Bella and myself. How could there be an allegiance now or talk of marrying one of them.

My head turned dizzy and the trees began to spin before my eyes. I staggered sideways catching myself in the branches of one of the bordering trees. I couldn't bear it. There could be no satisfactory life without Bella. There would be no point to it, no point to even breathing. I heard rather than felt a tear drop from my face to the ground.

Anger flared through my misery. How could the princes do this? I had thought that they wanted peace as much as I did. Jasper had certainly seemed keen for a truce. It seemed however that his younger brother preferred death to peace! But to attack the queen's escort, even I was astounded at his audacity.

The queen! I hadn't seen her body lying among the dead. I pushed jerkily away from the tree and began staggering around again. No, she was definitely not here. So that was their idea, was it? To kidnap our queen and force us into submission. They were wrong to think that would work.

The king would have to hear of this and as I was the only one still standing I would have to be the bearer of this very worst of news. I didn't really care. Everything was lost to me now.

* * *

It was after nightfall when I arrived back in the capital. I was in more pain than I had ever been in before. And I didn't just mean physical. On the long lonely ride home my heart had hardened. The only thing I had ever loved in the past was this country that I belonged to. My loyalty to it was unwavering and unchangeable despite who stood at its helm. I had never felt what I felt for Bella before or even believed that I could. It had been the truth when I said that I could not live without her in my life. But my sense of honour would not allow me to betray my country the way that those faithless princes had. I would throw my bitterness into fighting for this kingdom and that would be the end of it all. War was unavoidable now. I would fight as I was bid and I would not think of her. Then it would all be at an end.

Despite my convictions it was still a very long walk to the king's rooms to tell him the news that would doom so many, me not the least of which.

He looked just as he had when I had left. Royce was a constant, regardless of everything that occurred he would never alter. He eyes were sharp as they flickered onto me at my entrance and then skimmed over my shoulder, seeing, of course, no one.

He didn't speak. He just watched me with eyes that were as hard as flint as I slowly approached his throne. I bowed.

"I regret what it is that I must tell you, your majesty." My voice was clear and carrying despite my low tone. Royce raised an eyebrow, his expression darkening.

"Sire, upon our return to Port Angeles we were ambushed. All the men were killed and I was fortunate to escape alive myself."

"Ambushed by whom?" Royce cut in coldly.

I hesitated then taking a deep breath I pronounced, "Prince Emmett."

There was a flurry of sound from the shocked whispers, which immediately fell silent returning the heavy silence.

Royce's eyes had narrowed, a cruel and cunning look overtaking his face.

"Where is my wife?" He commanded it more than asked it, in a voice like poisonous silk. By the look in his slitted eyes I thought he already knew the answer.

"Taken, your majesty." I couldn't bring myself to more than whisper those terrible words.

No one spoke or even reacted to my pronouncement. They were waiting for Royce to give sign of his reaction first and then they would take their leads from him. He kept everyone waiting, and holding their breath, for a long, long moment. Then the storm broke.

"What foul mockery is this!" he roared, it took all my self-restraint to keep from flinching away. "How dare they?! To feign me with talk of treaties and then betray me so!"

He threw himself from his throne, his anger to powerful to remain unanimated.

"How dare they?" he screamed again. "How high do they place themselves that they believe themselves able to take hostage a queen of Port Angeles? What can they possibly believe they will gain from her captivity? She shall not aid them; she is an Angelian to the core!"

His voice echoed and reverberated around the large room and it seemed no one dared to even breathe. Until one man stepped forward.

"I pray your pardon, your majesty, but I must speak. For I believe that I have a different version of events than the one offered by Lord Edward here." I glared at Michael Newton as he bowed low under the king's glare. What could he possibly know that I didn't when he was closeted here safe in the luxurious palace?

Royce merely glared at Mike and he took that as a signal to elaborate. "You see, your majesty, upon the Forksian princes visit to our most peerless of kingdoms the Prince Emmett grew very familiar with our queen. They were seen sharing embraces and kisses on the eve of their departure by Lady Jessica Stanley. She would have spoken forth sooner but the queen on discovering what Lady Jessica knew threatened her and frightened her into silence. This however leads me to think that perhaps the queen was not taken by Prince Emmett against her will. I beg your pardon your majesty for being the bearer of such grave news." He bowed once more and the silence descended again upon us like a suffocating blanket.

It was certainly true now that no one dared to breathe. The king seemed frozen as a statue. His eyes were fixed on Mike's as if trying to discern a lie in them. They flickered to Jessica.

"Is this true?" he breathed, his piercing eyes making her visibly uncomfortable. She didn't seem able to speak she just nodded.

Royce's eyes unfocused as he processed this information through his mind, piecing together all the clues. "I see it now," he hissed.

"And you!" he rounded on me, his voice rising in ire again. "How could you not know that this was happening? You cannot convince me that you could have been oblivious to all this during your own stay in that realm! Have you been plotting with them to shame me so? SPEAK!"

I couldn't restrain a flinch then but his tone angered me. I didn't like being spoken to like that, even from my king. I would not grovel for his clemency.

"I beg you pardon me where I have failed, your majesty, but the blame does not rest with me. I most certainly did not have any part in this conspiracy. Had I known what was occurring I would have returned the fickle queen immediately to your judgement." I snapped at him not caring to lower my gaze and feign respect. I had lost my respect for him long ago

"I will not be insulted like this!" Royce hissed at me, his eyes like poison darts. "Edward, your only hope now is to redeem yourself in war."

Several people gasped at those final words. _Fools,_ I thought, _how could they not see that this would happen?_

"Yes war!" Royce bellowed in answer to the intaking of breath. "We will march on Forks and retake that wretched snake that had the nerve to name herself my wife. And in the process we shall gain revenge on those swines who have mocked our land. We shall make them regret ever crossing us! Edward! Send word for the armaments to begin for we march without delay." He barked this all out with a frenzied look in his small eyes and I was genuinely worried that he had lost the small grip he had on sanity.

As he passed me on his way to sweep out of the doors he hesitated by me and hissed in my ear, "Do this well, boy, and I may forgive you yet. Fail me now and I shall have you face the same fate as your queen."

And then he was gone and all chaos broke loose.

**

* * *

**

Sorry that it was quite short but it just needed to be done before the action takes off.

**Also sorry if Edward seems a little out of character. I'm justifying it by saying that it was the fact that he thinks Bella is lost to him forever now and he's taken it quite badly. It kinda needed to happen like that.**

**So… what do think's going to happen in this war? I might have a plan already but I'd love to hear what you think and if I really like one I might try to incorporate it :)**

**Review…**


	10. Heartbreak

**I have a poll up on my profile!**

**It's just out of curiosity but if a character had to die in this story whom would you choose? Go vote!**

**

* * *

**

Alice's PoV

"You know something Alice. You know why Emmett has vanished this morning, don't you. Please tell me, you know I'll only worry otherwise."

I shifted uneasily under Esme's gaze. I didn't want to lie to her but I didn't want to have to betray Emmett's secret. I didn't exactly know where he was anyway; I just had a good idea of the reason for his disappearance.

"Alice," Esme whispered my name again staring at me imploringly. I looked up into her golden brown eyes and my heart sank, I could feel myself giving in. I glanced across at Bella who was watching me curiously. She didn't know the either.

I sighed. "I think he just wants to be alone for a while." I murmured quietly.

Esme looked perplexed. "That doesn't sound like Emmett."

Bella laughed.

"Well, I… uh, he… erm, maybe you should ask Jasper he knows the full story." I stuttered.

"Alice just say it!" Bella said in an exasperated tone, her eyes glittering with amusement.

I shifted in my seat again.

"He, erm, well he… fell in love." I muttered quietly, trailing off at the end. Esme's eyes widened.

But thankfully the sound of Carlisle and Jasper walking towards the room interrupted us before she could begin the inquisition again. I sighed in relief. As soon as they stepped through the door I immediately called out to Jasper.

"Jasper, you tell them about Emmett, I don't want to." I had clearly spoken to fast as Carlisle was staring at me like I had three eyes. Jasper however understood and his eyes flickered from myself to Esme and back again.

"What do you mean, in love?" Esme gasped excitedly, looking from one to the other of us. "With who?"

An uneasy look crossed my husband's face. "That's not why he's gone." Jasper said abruptly as he came to sit beside me. I looked up at him an apologetic look in my eyes. He gave ma a smile and took my hand in his, clearly forgiving me.

"In love with who?" Esme persisted, looking fiercely at her eldest son.

"It doesn't matter." He answered. I could feel Bella and Carlisle's eyes on us too.

I couldn't keep it quiet any longer, the truth was burning itself onto my tongue, I hated secrets.

I took a single deep breath. "Rosalie." I said.

There was a momentary silence. And then Bella laughed.

"You can't be serious." She exclaimed, "Emmett and Rosalie?"

"What's so surprising about that?" asked a deep voice from the doorway.

I jumped at the sound and whipped my head up. There stood a travel-worn but proud Emmett and a pale, tired looking Rosalie in the flesh.

**Jasper's PoV**

My heart plummeted at the sight of Emmett and Rosalie stood in the entrance to the room. This would be the definition of Emmett having done something stupid. After everything I had said he had carried on regardless and stolen a queen. I was past disbelief. Could I really be angry with him? No, I knew full well that I would have done exactly the same for Alice.

I glanced at Carlisle. He seemed frozen with shock at the sight. Esme however was not. She hurried to her feet and scurried over to the couple. She gripped Rosalie's arm firmly and led her over to a chair.

"You look terrible, my dear, you're as white as a ghost. Sit down here. Eat something, it will make you feel better I promise." She carried on in this vein but I tuned her out.

"Emmett," Carlisle spoke up in a firm voice, "what have you done?"

He did not even feign contriteness. "I have saved Rosalie." He said simply, still with that air of a boy who is proud of his achievement.

"How?" Carlisle persisted, his eyes narrowing warily.

A slight look of unease shadowed across his face here as he responded. "I had to kill the guards." His tone was only a little rueful.

I heard a sharp intake of breath from Bella and looked in time to see Alice flash a look at her before returning her attention to Emmett.

Another thought occurred to me at this point too. "What happened to Lord Edward?" I queried.

Emmett grinned. "Rose killed him, by taking down his horse." He smiled happily at her I noticed she looked green. Bella too looked faint now, more upset than I expected her to be, maybe she grasped what the consequences of this would be better than the others. Better than Emmett clearly.

"You killed Angelian guards, including their best warrior, and then took their queen?" Carlisle repeated, sounding incredulous. I couldn't really blame him.

Emmett was nodding.

"This will mean war." Carlisle said.

Esme whimpered at this pronouncement. "Surely there will be a way to avoid that." She whispered timidly.

Carlisle walked over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "Not with Royce angered the way I think he will be." He said gently.

There was a silence.

"Send her back." Alice's soprano voice was harsh. "Send her back to Port Angeles and then none of us will be in danger. She doesn't care about the lives of the rest of us, why should we protect her at our own risk." She was white with anger and fear.

"Alice!" Emmett bellowed at my wife, his hands balling into fists. "How dare you?!" I glared at him before placing my arm around her shoulders.

"That wouldn't work." I murmured softly, I could feel her shaking. "Royce would still feel insulted and he would still take advantage of the situation to justify war. There isn't a way to avoid it now."

"But you'll be killed," she hissed her eyes filling with tears. I shook my head and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Jasper?" Carlisle called my name quietly. "Could you go begin the first steps for rearmaments? We will have to move fast now to be ready in time." His face was drawn; I knew how much this must be hurting him, being faced with war and all the futile deaths that would bring.

I gave Alice one last squeeze and stood up to leave the room. I glanced back as I reached the door. I saw Bella gripping Alice's arm, her face almost unrecognisable beneath her frightened pallor. Alice herself still looked shaken. Emmett stood still, looking a bit uneasy as if he was finally understanding what he had brought down on us. Carlisle was walking out of the room from a door opposite me. And Esme was still bent over Rosalie, looking tearful herself. Rosalie turned to look at me in that final second before I exited. Her eyes were haunting; they were filled with fear, anguish and an almost desperate, pleading look.

**Bella's PoV**

My mind was reeling. My heart racing as if I was filled with adrenalin after a life and death chase. Except it wasn't life and death, it was just death. _"What happened to Lord Edward?" "Rose killed him"_

Rose killed him. Killed. Dead.

Had it been only yesterday when I had liked that woman? Thought highly of her, even? Had it been only yesterday that Edward had proposed to marry me? Promised to return and take me as a wife? Had it been only yesterday that was the happiest day of my life? How could all that die so fast?

It hurt. It hurt me physically. My mind seemed to have shut down, I couldn't hear what was being said around me, but my heart still knew what it had heard. It felt as if my heart had been physically ripped out leaving a gaping, bleeding hole. I couldn't even cry. I wanted to run. To run and run and run and keep running. To scream so loud my throat ripped and everyone knew and appreciated my grief.

How could Edward be dead?

I turned dazedly to my sister. She looked only a little better than I felt. I reached out and took her arm desperately. She barely glanced at me before she swept out of the room. I staggered to my feet and stumbled after her. I needed her. I couldn't cope.

"Alice, wait, please!" I called out, shocking myself when my voice broke. Was I truly falling to pieces so fast?

She spun to stare at me with wild eyes. I drew level with her.

"Alice, he's dead." I choked. "What am I going to do? How can he be dead? How could this happen?" my voice was rising hysterically now but she just stared at me with blank eyes.

"Yes, he's dead." She said it so softly I thought she was talking to herself.

"Alice, I can't bear it, I can't cope, I need…" but she cut me off mid sentence.

"Yes, he's dead!" She said more forcefully this time, "but what do you expect me to do. You've lost your love and it seems I will probably lose mine soon too. I can't help you Bella, leave me alone." And she left, and I was alone too.

A single tear fell. I could fell its solitary progress down my cheek, trickling down to my chin where it hesitated for a second before falling, plunging down to the floor. The hallway was so quiet I heard its tiny splash on the tiles. A tiny drop in an ocean that would be wept not only by me but a whole host of Forksian women. I trembled. My knees shook. They gave way and I fell to the floor. I kept falling until I was lying collapsed on the cool, uncaring floor. And I sobbed. I had never felt so alone or so bereft of hope or optimism.

* * *

**Reviews…? Go on or I'll cry like I've just made Bella cry (don't forget the poll though)**


	11. Innocent Eyes

**Rosalie's PoV**

The next few days were among the worst I had never known. I rarely saw Emmett as he was so taken up with the preparations for the coming war. The war I had caused. All the men were completely consumed by it. And none of the women were speaking to me, except for Esme.

Alice only acknowledged me with the occasional glare. I knew she blamed me for putting her husband into danger. I blamed me too. I didn't mean for people to get hurt for my own selfish gains, I was just so desperate to escape Royce. Esme tried to make me feel welcome and part of the family but I couldn't when I could feel the accusing gazes of the Forksian women burning into my back.

I had hoped that Bella would be more understanding and perhaps accept what had happened the way Esme had. During the wedding she had seemed a very tolerant person and she wasn't blinded by fear for a husband. But I had barely seen her since the day I arrived. I had heard that she had been at her parents' house in the city rather than the palace. I was a little surprised; I would have expected her to stay close and support her sister. But when I did happen to glimpse her in the palace a day or two later I was stunned. She looked like a ghost. Sickly pale and walking about the corridors aimlessly as if possessed by a wandering spirit. I assumed there must be someone I didn't know about that she feared for, like Alice was. But whatever the cause we did not speak.

I was frightened to leave the safety of the palace. I was scared that the people of Forks would turn against me and try to hurt me in vengeance for bringing this fate down upon them. Emmett said that was stupid and that they would support us but I was not convinced.

I couldn't sleep either. Emmett rarely even rested at night now, he was always with Jasper and Carlisle running through battle strategies and logistics and other things I didn't really understand. I didn't want to sleep. When I shut my eyes I would inevitably see the series of images that led me to shooting Edward's horse down from under me. I wasn't sure if I would be ever able to free myself from that guilt that burnt deep down inside of me.

But the worst thing of all was the waiting. Just sitting still all day waiting for the army that I had been queen of to come and assail us. It was terrifying. There was no way for me to convince myself that it would all end well and that we would win, that Emmett would not be killed. He was confident. I couldn't seem to share in on that.

And so it was that an hour or so before dawn on our fourth day of waiting I dared to leave the palace. I had spent the entire night sitting in my darkened room that still felt so foreign to me. I had been jumping at the shadows in the corners, at the sounds I was not sure I had really heard and weeping tearlessly at the imaginings in my head. I couldn't bear it any longer, the room was feeling more and more claustrophobic by the moment and my fears gave me a kind of reckless courage.

And so it was I found myself on the city walls, my face hidden beneath my hood. Forks was a beautiful land. The trees immediately by the walls had been cut down for defensive reasons years ago. That was very beneficial now. But the trees were still growing quite nearby. They seemed to border a large open plain ahead of the gates. I had heard enough over the last few days to know that this would be where the main fighting would take place. Hopefully it wouldn't spread to inside the walls.

I was startled from my reverie by a quiet sob close by. I looked away from the landscape and further down the wall from where I stood. I could have been looking into a mirror for there only twenty feet away stood a woman dressed almost exactly like myself, in cloak and hood. I hesitated but when the sob came again I made my resolve. I walked slowly over to them.

"Can I help you?" I asked gently, "You seem upset."

The woman turned and I found myself staring down into Bella's eyes. They were red-rimmed. I took an involuntary step backwards out of my shock, but she merely looked at me with no hint of anger or blame.

"No." she whispered in answer. "There is nothing anyone can do." Her voice was so soft and sounded so defeated it touched even my selfish heart.

"I'm sorry," I murmured lowering my head, meaning that I was sorry for causing this war that would endanger her loved one.

She looked up at me in surprise though. "How did you know I loved him?"

I frowned confused. "I just guessed that you would be upset for someone who was being called on to fight. I know that it is all my fault."

"That wasn't what upset me at all, Rosalie." She said quietly. This shocked me.

"Then I don't understand why you are sad."

"I loved _him, _Rosalie. The one you killed." There was no way I could miss who she meant this time. Edward. She had loved Edward. I had caused her pain even more so than anyone else's. A fresh stab of pain lanced my heart.

"I didn't know." I whispered with tears in my eyes. I didn't know what else to say.

"I know you didn't. I don't even know why I told you." She said, returning her gaze to the land away from the city.

"I didn't mean to do it," I gasped, tears coming thick and fast now, "I never wanted this to happen but I was so frightened of Royce that I didn't think anything through. But even if I had I know I would have done the same, if only for Emmett's sake. But I never wanted Edward dead. I just couldn't do nothing when I saw him about to strike down Emmett. I had to act; I didn't think. I've regretted it ever since. I can't even sleep for the guilt."

She watched me silently for a moment. "I feel like I shouldn't but… I forgive you Rosalie. I know you didn't want this and I can't be unfair to you. I don't know if we can be friends but I won't hate you. Maybe someday we can become friends but not while I feel this grief."

"I don't deserve forgiveness," I breathed. We fell silent and stood side-by-side staring out unseeingly at the horizon.

It slowly dawned on me what I was seeing. Something was glinting in the early rays of dawn light. I squinted. It couldn't be, fear clutched my heart.

"They're here." Bella said emotionlessly. Neither of us moved. Shouts echoed from the battlements as the message of the sighting was relayed. Preparations were taken up again but Bella and I did not react at all. That was until I saw the banners.

They were still too far away for me to discern properly but something caused the hairs on my arms to stand on end. There was something about the faint, distant colours that seemed unbearably important.

A young soldier ran past us but I whipped around and caught his arm. Without a word I snatched the contraption they used to see long distances and brought it to my eye. My heart stopped for a second as I focused on the banner that had seemed so significant.

"Bella!" I practically shrieked. "It's his banner! That's Edward's banner! It's him, he's alive!"

She stared at me blankly for a second before snatching the glass off me and placing it to her own eye. She focused for a second and then gasped and swayed, nearly dropping the glass.

"It is him. I would recognise that hair anywhere." She breathed an excited look filling her eyes. Relief swelled through me and I caught Bella up into a tight hug. She hugged me back fiercely before turning quickly back to stare hungrily at the approaching army.

Then she abruptly caught my arm in a painful grip. "Oh god, he can't be here now, Jasper and Emmett will kill him!" she cried, her voice panicked. Now we were all in the same boat now, fearing for the man we loved in the days to come. As deeply relieved as I was that he was alive, I couldn't really find it in myself to pray for his survival, because the only way for Edward to survive would be for the Angelians to win the battle and that would mean death for Emmett.

"I must speak to Carlisle," Bella muttered distractedly before running off and leaving me alone facing the approaching army with the heaviest of hearts.

**Bella's PoV**

Carlisle was no help. I begged him to find a way to diplomatically settle this mess but me just mildly reminded me that it was far to late for that and that we were going to war no matter how much we may want to avoid it. I was starting to feel extremely desperate. What on earth could I do? Either all our army, including my brothers-in-law, would be killed or they would kill Edward. I couldn't stand to lose him that way, not after I had only just regained him from death.

I had been wandering aimlessly about the corridors as I thought when I heard a familiar voice nearby, and an idea struck me. I raced round the corner and darted down another passage, following the sound of Jasper's voice. He was speaking to one of the generals.

"Jasper!" I called out. He stopped and turned to see me racing towards him. "I need to talk to you right now." He looked surprised but he nodded a dismissal to the general and drew me into a nearby vacant room. I felt myself calming already Jasper was always like that.

"What is it?" he asked patiently.

"I've just been watching the Angelian army's approach and Edward is at its head."

Jasper's eyebrows rose, "He's alive? That will make the battle undoubtedly harder." He mused.

Only then did it dawn on me that Jasper did not know anything of my love for Edward. I had expected that Alice would have said something but she must have been too preoccupied to remember me at all.

"Jasper, I need to confess something. But you have to promise that you won't take this badly, I do realise that it complicates the situation somewhat."

He looked curious now. "Go on." He prompted.

I took a deep breath. It was difficult to say, but I knew Jasper was trustworthy. "When Edward was here for your wedding I got to know him. Know him quite well really. And you see… I'm surprised Alice hasn't already told you to be honest, but well…" I trailed off, Jasper was still looking at me expectantly, "We fell in love." I said bluntly.

Jasper didn't react at first. When he finally spoke he said, "You're right, it is surprising that Alice didn't blurt that out sooner. But I don't know what you are asking of me, Bella."

I looked down. "I know that you're going to say it's impossible but I can't bear it for him to be killed. I know I shouldn't ask you for anything other than to try and keep yourself alive and I know that Alice will probably kill me for this but if you can could you try and keep Edward from getting killed. I wouldn't ask but I know that the other soldiers will probably leave him for you and Emmett to take care of, so I thought…" I trailed off again and fell silent, waiting for the refusal.

I heard Jasper sigh softly, "When he finally spoke he said, "You're right, it is surprising that Alice didn't blurt that out sooner. But I don't know what you are asking of me, Bella."

I looked down. "I know that you're going to say it's impossible but I can't bear it for him to be killed. I know I shouldn't ask you for anything other than to try and keep yourself alive and I know that Alice will probably kill me for this but if you can could you try and keep Edward from getting killed. I wouldn't ask but I know that the other soldiers will probably leave him for you and Emmett to take care of, so I thought…" I trailed off again and fell silent, waiting for the refusal.

I heard Jasper sigh softly, "At least you know that it will be almost impossible," he said quietly. "But as much as I can I will try and do what you ask of me." I looked up in shock; I couldn't believe he had acquiesced.

"Thank you so much, Jasper." I gasped. "You have no idea how much that means to me." I bounced up to hug him and he laughed quietly. You could always rely on Jasper in a time of need.

As I was heading out the door his voice called after me, "If I were you I wouldn't tell Alice what you've just asked of me."

**Later that day…**

At noon the army issued forth to fight the Angelians. All the men went with them. All the ladies were left above in the city to wait in fear. And to try and block out the sounds of combat and death rising from below.

**Esme's PoV**

I paced my bedchamber. Back and forth, back and forth. My chest hurt, my heart was pounding so hard.

My entire left rested on the outcome of this battle. And I didn't mean whether or not I would be captured by a triumphant Angelian force and turned into a slave. I meant that all the aspects that made up my life were out there.

My sons. My two beloved sons. The greatest part of my life. I couldn't even bear to think about the possibilities of losing them. But they could be so easily taken from me. Emmett was so reckless, he put himself into danger constantly and Jasper was always ready to follow him and have his back. All it would take is one stray arrow. One stray arrow and they'd be gone forever.

And Carlisle too. I feared for him even more. My sons liked to fight; they unerringly skilful at it. Carlisle was not a natural fighter. There was nothing he would rather do less than violence. What if he hesitated during the fight that could be enough for an enemy to get in under his guard? Jasper had promised me that he would remain close to him to ensure that he was never unprotected. But that was always Jasper's problem; he would try to do everything himself and protect everyone. He would be watching his father with one eye and his brother with the other eye. But who was watching him?

Every single time I tried to reassure myself that they would keep each other alive I found another problem. I felt like shrieking and pulling out my hair.

I couldn't even bear to be in the same room as the other girls. I couldn't stand to watch Alice, Rosalie and even Bella too beside themselves with fear. What was going to become of us all after this?

**Rosalie's PoV**

Oh god, what have I done? I've sent the only man I've ever loved to his death.

Royce will win and he will come for me. Next I will be dragged back to Port Angeles and killed in the most hideous way he can devise.

I tightened my grip on Bella's hand. She was clutching me just as tightly. At least I had friends now. Sisters even. Alice seemed to have accepted me now and we were united in our fear. She had even embraced me as we both fell apart as our loves rode towards the gate. Even if the worst should happen we would stick together now. And if we lost at least Edward would be free to marry Bella and she could have happiness even if the rest of us were denied it.

I am still too selfish to be really comforted by that. Emmett has to come back. He has to. He has to!

For if he doesn't I know what I shall do. I shall take my own life.

**Bella's PoV**

I feel like I am about to throw up. I feel like the only thing keeping me from tearing my hair out and running screaming from the room is Rose's grip on my hand.

I'm not even sure what outcome I'm hoping for. What outcome can possibly contain both Emmett and Jasper's survival and Edward's? The two ideas just don't seem to marry.

Emmett and Jasper are like my brothers. I would be heartbroken if they died. And I never want to see what that would do to my sister. Or to Rosalie for that matter. Carlisle too is like a second father to me. I want to break down and sob at the very thought.

But worst of all is that I know exactly how it will feel if Edward is killed. And I know that I can't cope. I can't bear this waiting; I just wish I knew whether he fights still or is already fallen.

**Alice's PoV**

I can't stop from pacing ardently around the room as if I am on some great mission. But I'm not. I'm stuck here waiting for it all to be over one way or the other. I shouldn't be kept caged in here. I should have been allowed to go out with the men and fight at my husband's side. I'm just as capable as the men.

But no, he won't risk that. He won't accept allowing me to risk my life but I have to accept him risking his and I'm not even able to do anything about it.

But this is stupid. Why am I afraid? No one can kill Jasper, or even the others for that matter. They are far too skilled; I'm panicking over nothing. But if it really is nothing then why is my heart pumping so hard still.

I pause in my tracks for a moment and shut my eyes, trying to picture what is going on. But all my imagination gives me is a variety of images to choose from, all of which involve Jasper being killed.

I can't cope with this.

**Nightfall**

All the men returned alive when both sides withdrew at nightfall. Emmett was full of confidence and didn't show signs of weariness. Carlisle spoke not at all; he could not bear to dwell on what had transpired or what would follow the next day. Jasper was quiet too although he reassured his wife that they would have success. No one trusted those words. Everyone knew that they would go through exactly the same the next day. And the next. And onwards until finally one side was defeated. And hope was so hard to come by.

At least that was what they expected until the messenger arrived with the next dawn.

* * *

**Any guesses as to what the messenger will bring? Review…**


	12. To The Death

**Don't forget to vote in the poll…**

**

* * *

**

Carlisle's PoV

At dawn we were readying the men to ride out again when an interruption came in the form of a messenger from the Angelians. We allowed him entry with trepidation. What could they possibly be asking of us? It was far to early for them to be asking for a truce or for us to surrender.

I took the boys into a nearby town house that was offered by one of the soldiers, we wanted some kind of privacy as we heard what the messenger had to say. I had an intuitive feeling that this would place us in a dilemma.

My sons were nervous. I could see that Emmett thought this was a waste of time and that we should be out fighting by now. Jasper was calmer as always, but I could feel his tension. I was restless with it myself.

The messenger was led in flanked by our own soldiers who eyed him mistrustfully. I dismissed them with a nod. The messenger was unarmed and my sons and myself were more than capable of defending ourselves. The man seemed on edge and jumpy. I couldn't really blame him.

He bowed perfunctorily before us. He was dressed from head to toe in Angelian livery as if to reinforce his origins and allegiance. He cleared his throat, delaying again the moment before speaking I felt my shoulders tense.

"I bring a message from King Royce, the wise and gracious ruler of Port Angeles, to the king of Forks. He sends you an offer that he urges you to consider. For in his mildness and aversion to violence he desires to bring this battle to an early close. He therefore challenges you to bring forth your greatest warrior to a duel against ours. If your warrior wins then we shall withdraw immediately and magnanimously, and renege on all claims on our renegade queen. If, however, we succeed then you shall hand over Queen Rosalie instantly to us. You shall also give the Angelians the right to decide and enact a punishment on your Prince Emmett for misleading our queen. We decree that the warriors meet at noon on the plateau in front of the gates. Till noon." And with that he turned on his heel and strode out of the doors.

There was a silence for a horrible long moment as it sunk in to all of us. Emmett was the first to react.

"I say we ignore it. We'll beat them anyway, this is just a waste of time."

I exchanged a look with Jasper, I knew without asking that he agreed with me. He turned back to Emmett to respond, "If we take up this challenge we could possibly avoid the loss of hundreds if not thousands of lives." I was right, we were thinking along the same lines.

"They won't stick to it anyway, so what's the point. If we lose they will try and take Rosalie back to Royce. And if we win do you really think that they would just leave? Not a chance!" Emmett raged.

"You don't know that," rejoined Jasper, "and it's worth a try. I would win and then we would be rid of one dangerous opponent at least. That would hurt the morale of their army and leave them partially leaderless. We know that Royce isn't capable of leading himself; he must be relying on someone. And this someone is likely to be the one who I will fight. It's too good an opportunity to miss."

"Fair point," said Emmett evenly, "yet you seem to be under a misapprehension. If we do agree you won't be the one fighting. I will."

"Don't be stupid, Emmett. Of course it will be me. I am the heir to this throne; I should be the one to take up the challenge. And on top of that I'm the best fighter."

"What?! No way are you better than me…" and with that they were arguing like they were small children again. I sighed; it was almost enough to make you forget that we were in the midst of a war.

"Enough!" I said forcefully. They both fell silent. And turned to me. I knew they would take my decision as final and follow it without question. What a wait on my shoulders!

"We shall accept the duel." I said slowly, "and it shall be Jasper who fights. I'm sorry, Emmett, but he is more likely to keep his head and as the heir it is his duty." Emmett looked disappointed but said nothing.

"Come," I continued, "we must tell the others and prepare ourselves for noon."

**Alice's PoV**

I was waiting impatiently in the wide courtyard in behind the gates when Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle finally re-emerged. I had been waiting with Bella, Rose and Esme; we all desperately wanted to know what the messenger had said.

As soon as I saw my husband I raced to his side.

"What did he say?" I demanded.

His face was grave as he answered. "There is going to be a one-on-one duel between a Angelian warrior and myself in order to try and bring this war to an early close."

My heart seemed to stutter with shock. That was definitely not what I expected the messenger to have said.

"No," I gasped, "you can't. What if you lose? Why does it have to be you?" I could feel tears building up at the back of my eyes.

"I'm the best one for it, Alice." He said gently, "Don't be afraid; it'll all be ok, I promise."

I really didn't like it but I could see from one look into his eyes that he would not change his mind no matter how much I protested.

"Who will you be fighting?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I don't know yet, we'll see at noon."

Noon came and I went to stand on the walls above the gates with the rest of my family in order to be able to watch the fight clearly. But I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to see this.

Bella stood beside me and I linked my arms through hers, just so I could feel her beside me and hold onto my strength. I didn't know about my husband but I was sure this would be the death of me. Esme stood on the other side of me, looking almost as bad as I felt. Carlisle stood with Emmett and Rosalie nearby we were all here.

There was a small group of Angelian soldiers standing a little way off the designated duel area; one of them would step forward alone soon.

I heard the gates open beneath us. My heart sped up again. Jasper walked out alone. He looked strong and unafraid, I was proud of him. He walked slowly up to the flat area and where he would fight for his life. One of the Angelians began to walk forward to meet him as the others fell back. I felt Bella's hand grip my arm suddenly; Edward was the one who would be fighting Jasper.

"Oh, no!" she breathed under her breath. I couldn't find it in myself to care about Edward right now, if he had to die in order for Jasper to live then so be it, though I would be sad for Bella's grief.

They stepped up until they were only an arm's reach from each other and drew their swords, they glinted slightly in the gloomy light of a typical overcast Forks day. They fell back into predatory crouches ready to begin the death match. I was finding it hard to breathe.

Then, like lightning, Edward lurched forward into a strike. I gasped but Jasper had already blocked it and was attacking in response. They moved so fast that even with my eyes stretched as wide as they had ever been I still found it hard to keep up with who had the upper hand at any specific moment. Jasper seemed to be definitely holding his own though.

Bella was clutching me, and I her, with almost painful intensity. It flickered across my mind that it was odd that we should be holding one another for support when regardless of which one won one or the other of us would be heartbroken. It was a terrible prospect from angles but I couldn't bring myself to not be selfish.

My heart surged as Jasper seemed like he was about to strike Edward down at last but at the last moment he managed to dance out of the way of my husband's sword. I gave a small moan of desperation. I was remembering what Jasper had told me soon after he had returned from Port Angeles where he had sparred against Edward. Jasper had said that it seemed that he held the slightly better skill yet Edward had the edge on him in speed. Who could say which would succeed here today.

Then something changed. I felt a warmth spread across my shoulders and the back of my neck through my hair. The sun had uncommonly come out from behind the mantle of clouds. The conflicting figures were suddenly gilded, as their armour seemed to be almost set alight in the bright sunshine. I could barely stand to watch them now as the sunlight flashed off the metal into my eyes. I squinted against it, to afraid to look away. They seemed now to be like young gods or fallen angels locked in epic combat that would determine the fates of thousands of people.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. Intuitively I knew something was very wrong now. For the first time my eyes left the duellers and scanned the nearby landscape and surrounding soldiers. One of them caught my attention. He had raised his brightly polished shield in a strange way, holding it at an odd angle away from his body. I noticed it because it reflected the sunlight blindingly.

Then it hit me what he was doing, he was playing dirty, sabotaging Jasper's chances of victory in favour of his own fighter.

"No!" someone screamed. It was a moment before I recognised the voice as my own, the panicked voice didn't sound like my own. The light glanced off the shield as Jasper was forced to manoeuvre away from another attack by Edward. The light hit his eyes and I watched horrified as he staggered back for a second. It was only a split second hesitation from the blindness but it was enough for Edward to take advantage of. He whipped his sword into a complex movement I recognised with horrific familiarity and he disarmed Jasper.

It was too far away for me to hear the sound of the blade thump to the ground but it still reverberated in my chest. I couldn't bear to watch and I couldn't stand to look away as Jasper was left defenceless.

**Edward's PoV**

As the sword hit the ground I knew I had succeeded where I had never felt confidence that I would. I wasn't entirely sure how I had, I couldn't find any reason for why my opponent had hesitated and given me that opportunity, it went completely at odds with his previous relentless style of fighting.

But something stayed my hand as I brought it to his throat. I looked into the eyes of the man who I had got to know not so long ago and had come to like. There was no fear in his eyes only a sort of resignation, just as I knew mine would be in his place. I had heard the scream from the walls that I knew belonged to his wife, my Bella's sister. And suddenly I didn't think I could do it. I couldn't kill this man who I liked and respected. I couldn't do it for his sake and for Bella's as well.

I lowered my blade slightly. I hadn't been keen on the idea of this match either. Regardless of the outcome I knew Royce would just carry on doing what he wanted. He just wanted the chance to humiliate the Forksian prince. I knew he had hoped it would be Emmett who stepped forward. I hadn't been keen on the idea of fighting either of them. They had both seemed almost like friends in a way.

Without turning away from Jasper I signalled to one of the soldiers I knew to be stood a little way behind me. I heard him run over to us. I looked into Jasper's eyes and read the confusion there. He didn't understand why I was sparing his life. It occurred to me that he perhaps he wouldn't have spared mine, but that didn't really matter so much.

The soldier came to my side, flanked by two others who watched the prince warily like a cornered, dangerous animal.

"Bind his hands." I instructed in a low voice. Jasper's eyebrows rose slightly and he gave his head a minute shake almost as if he realised what I was intending to do.

"It won't work, Edward." He said very quietly. I didn't respond I just waited until he hands were secured behind his back and then led the way over to Royce.

He was watching with his typical cold gaze. I bowed routinely before him. He looked Jasper over speculatively.

"Take him to a secure place and don't let him out of your sight even for a second." He instructed the soldiers. Jasper didn't speak he didn't even struggle. What I would have given to have known what was going on in his head.

"Why did you not simply kill him, Edward?" Royce asked me. I had been expecting this.

"I felt that we could use him to bargain a swap of him for the queen." I responded.

Royce looked at me for what seemed a long time then, as if he was weighing me up, finally seeing me for what I am.

"You propose for me to just hand him back to his people and not enact any kind of retribution on him?" This threw me for a moment.

"But… it isn't against him that we have the grievance, it was Emmett I thought that you wanted."

"True, but I hate this prince little less than the other and I'm not going to let this opportunity pass me by." A cruel gleam filled his eyes and I shiver passed down my spine. "Michael." He called sharply. Newton raced quickly to his side. "I want you to go to the gates and shout up to the Forksians what we intend to do."

"And what is it that we intend to do, your majesty?" Newton inquired.

"At dawn tomorrow we shall take the prince back to where you just fought, Edward. And there in clear view of his family he shall be executed."

* * *

**Jasper executed? What is going to happen? Only I know! **

**…please review!**


	13. Execution

**Alice's PoV**

"We have to do something!" I screamed. I felt like tearing my hair out. My husband was a prisoner of an insane and vengeful king and we were just sat here doing nothing. Except Emmett. He had had to be forcibly restrained after his brother was disarmed and led away. I had been in shock and unable even to believe what I was watching. That had faded now into a mixture of blind fury and panic.

"There's nothing we can do just now," Carlisle answered, his voice showing the strain he was under. His eyes were betraying his fear also. "We just have to wait and see what they intend to do and until then we have to be patient, Alice. I know that seems impossible right now, but we have to. If we try a rash rescue attempt now when they have him in their stronghold they will kill him without a thought."

My stomach churned, I felt like I wanted to vomit but I couldn't. Emmett placed a hand on my shoulder. I twisted to look up at him; he looked terrible. I knew he blamed himself for all this. I shook him off and paced over to the window. Night was falling now. I couldn't even bear the thought of spending a night without Jasper beside me. I tried to picture where he would be now, what they would be doing to him. I shuddered. I didn't want to imagine.

I shrieked and jumped a foot in the air as the door slammed open behind me. It was Tyler Crowley, a young man I knew all to well for his failed attempts at courting Bella and myself. He looked wretched.

"An Angelian soldier just came to the gates to shout up a message…" he seemed to trail off, his face looked a little green.

"What? What did he say, man, tell us!" Emmett bellowed, losing the last grip on his patience.

"That they will execute Prince Jasper at sunrise tomorrow." He whispered.

I don't know exactly what happened next. I remember a great rush of sound and a horrible, disorientating dizziness captured my head. The room spun. When my head cleared a little I was lying on a couch at the side of the room. I could hear shouting.

Bella was gripping my hand, her face terribly white. Esme was sobbing nearby, after twisting my head I could see Carlisle holding her up, his face ashen. Emmett was bellowing and Rosalie seemed cowed in a corner, diminished.

"I don't know," Carlisle shouted back at Emmett, for once losing his cool. "I don't know what we can do. I don't know." He sounded near tears himself. That frightened me even more. If Carlisle was losing hope than there really wasn't any, was there?

Bella was watching them all looking distraught. "Surely Edward won't let anything happen to him, we can trust him."

"Trust Edward!" I screeched, pushing myself upright. My temper exploding at my sister's words. "He won't do anything to help Jasper. In case you've forgotten he was the one who handed him over to them so readily. You're only saying that because you love him and you don't want to admit that you love a murderer!"

A shocked silence descended over the room at my pronouncement; Bella looked as if I had slapped her. I didn't care. I threw myself to my feet and raced from the room. Tears were streaming from my face so quickly I could barely see but I ran faster and faster nonetheless.

I hurtled into my room and collapsed on my bed. My sobs were coming so hard now that it was hurting my chest as they wracked me. I put my hands in my hair pulling it so hard I screamed at my own violence. What could I do, oh what could I do? I couldn't do nothing and let my husband be murdered before my eyes in only a few hours time. What reasoning would my life have without Jasper in it? What point was there in me without Jasper, I would hate myself for being alive.

I lurched to my feet and stumbled across the room to my wardrobe. I hunted through it desperately, cutting my hand on a protruding nail in my haste. My fingers finally closed around a small knife that I had had for years. I grabbed it and stumbled back to my bed. I pulled it out of its small sheath and raised it with a shaking hand. I gripped a section of my tangled hair and cut it away. I repeated the motion again and again. My anguish was so overwhelming that I had little grasp on my mind.

When I was finished I sat in a pool of shorn raven locks. I caught sight of my reflection in my mirror. I was barely recognisable, my hair short and chaotic, my eyes red rimmed, my cheeks bone white. He wasn't even dead yet and I had already fallen apart.

I threw myself down onto the sheets again and gave myself over to the pain. I had to do something and there was nothing anyone could do. I was helpless against the might of an army. Even our own army was hopeless; we would never be able to get to Jasper in time. I needed help but there was no one.

I lay powerless and desperate for what could have been anything from half a minute to hours. Who knew which? Suddenly I could stand stillness no longer. I staggered to my feet like I was inebriated. I knew now whom I had to talk to. I had to find them fast. I ran wildly from the room, feeling strangely light without the weight of my hair.

**Bella's PoV**

After sometime had passed I crept along to Alice's room. I was upset that she had blurted my secret out like that but I knew that I couldn't hold her responsible for her actions at a time like this. It complicated things for me though. The others were now only looking at me as if I was a loose cannon, liable to betray them, except for Rosalie who already knew and Esme who didn't care.

Alice's room was silent. Perhaps she was asleep. I pushed the door open softly. She wasn't there. I turned to leave and look elsewhere but something caught the corner of my gaze. I turned back. There was something on the bed but I couldn't make out what it was in the half-light.

I stepped cautiously forward. As I neared the bed I recoiled with recognition. It was hair. Human hair. Alice's hair. She had obviously cut it all away in her distress. I shuddered involuntarily. I needed to find her fast; she was a danger to herself in this state.

I turned quickly away and stumbled down the corridor. I spent the next hour or so searching for her with a feeling of growing panic in the pit of my stomach. Please god, don't let her have done something stupid to herself. We had to keep a hold onto hope. It was all that was keeping me from breaking down myself. Jasper was a brother to me.

A hand gripped my shoulder from behind. I couldn't quite smother a scream. A whipped round and my eyes widened as they finally set upon my quarry. I barely recognised her. Her hair was even shorter than I had imagined. It seemed to highlight the strained pinched look in her cheeks that had appeared during this night. There was a feverish look burning in her eyes.

"Bella," she hissed her voice not entirely covering her wildness. "I need your help."

Her voice was so desperate that I found myself nodding before I even knew what she was asking. She clutched me in a painful grip, like the grip of drowning person and that didn't seem so far from the truth.

**Jasper's PoV**

My heart was pounding in my chest. I could see from the change in the light that dawn was nearly here. I had spent the whole of the night hoping against all logic that something would change. Or that my family would be able to do something. But nothing changed and I was helpless, too well guarded to do anything to save myself.

I tried not to think about my family and what this would be doing to them now. I was frightened of what would happen now. After they were done with me the battles would start up again. But this time all our leaders would be significantly demoralised. What would happen to them? Would they lose? For the first time this seemed like a genuine possibility. My faith was lost.

If they lost the war my father and brother would be killed. Emmett would never give up trying to defend Forks, and also Rosalie of course. She would be taken back to Port Angeles and killed there by Royce. Even though she had brought this upon us I still felt grieved that that would be her fate, she had never wanted any of this to happen.

The death of her sons would destroy Esme. I knew my mother well enough to see that she would not choose to live without Carlisle, Emmett and myself. I hoped she would have the strength to take her escape before she was taken as a slave. That would be the inevitable future for Bella and…Alice. It hurt to think her name. I couldn't tolerate the idea of my beautiful, wild, vivacious wife as a slave to some Angelian bastard. The images were dancing relentlessly round my head of her captured, enslaved, forced.

No, no I wouldn't think like that. They weren't going to lose just because I was going to die. And even if they did I was overlooking Edward. He would claim Bella and she would then be able to prevail on him to save her sister. As long as Royce didn't get in the way, she might be able to survive. I had to believe that or I would lose my head right now.

More guards came then and I was unceremoniously pulled to my feet and shoved forwards. This was it.

Archers surrounded me on all sides. No one would be able to get close to me to help me. All hope was gone. If there had been any plan to rescue me it was too late to work now. This realisation hurt less than I thought it might, I had never really felt much hope anyway.

I felt a little strange. Not like my usual self, a bit spaced out and detached. Perhaps that was a good thing; I didn't want to be feeling anything acutely right now. My heart was beating more erratically now. My body seemed to comprehend what was happening even if my mind was shutting out the knowledge in some kind of misguided attempt at self-preservation.

We were there at the designated spot all too soon. I glanced around. It seemed a very different landscape that I was seeing now compared with yesterday. Or maybe it was just because I was finally paying attention to my surroundings. It was drizzling slightly today. I slight breeze was stirring the encroaching trees. I took it all in, after all this was going to be the last scene I ever saw. Everything seemed so familiar. The sights, the smells, the sounds. All of it I had known since childhood, surely this was better than dying in some foreign, alien place.

Almost against my will, my eyes were drawn up to the city walls. This was something I didn't want to see. The state my family was in. Esme wasn't there, thank god. She would not be able to stand to see this and I didn't want her to. It would haunt her for eternity if she did.

My eyes slid along the line of familiar faces and my heart jolted. What the hell was _she_ doing out here? I definitely couldn't stand to have Alice see this. I hadn't noticed her at first because she was shrouded in a cloak. Shrouded. I smiled an internal humourless smile at my use of such an apt word.

Her eyes were fixed on mine with an intensity that usually meant that she was trying to convey something. I didn't know what. She was too far away to see clearly. But I didn't look away either. I guessed that her eyes would be conveying her love for me. She would want me to know that here at the end. Perhaps she hoped it would comfort me. It did. This was the last I would see of her and even if I wished she had chosen to stay indoors with Esme I wasn't going to let the opportunity to see her one last time slip by me.

She was so beautiful. I knew her face better than anyone's, better than my own. I knew that she would look upset and frightened now if I could see her more closely. But that didn't matter; she would still be beautiful. As she stared so unchangingly into my eyes I knew that her determination would never fail her, no matter what happened next. She would carry on fighting. I just prayed she wouldn't have to fight to her death.

I was overwhelmed by an immense swooping sensation of grief as I appreciated all that I would miss out on now. Only a matter of days ago we had had everything we had ever wanted in our grasp and a future that would be beyond bliss. And all we had needed for that was one thing. Each other. But that's all gone now.

I felt like I wanted to truly break down. Let all my emotions go, embrace all the fear and horror and anguish I was suppressing. I didn't want to be strong and stoical anymore. I wanted to give up this final fight before it was over, the only time that I had ever done so. But I wouldn't. I wasn't going to shame myself and my family or even my country for that matter. I wasn't going to let Alice see the pain I was going through.

It was raining a lot harder now. Coming down almost in torrents. I could feel it soaking my hair and clothes, the drops flowing down my face as if they were tears. But of course they were not. I was still fighting the most futile and most important of all battles I had ever, or would ever know.

I felt hands on my shoulders, putting pressure on me, light at first and then more firmly. I obediently dropped to my knees. I wasn't going to make I scene. I would die as proudly as I had lived. If only Alice wasn't watching.

The ground was soft now from the rain, I could feel it soaking through to my knees. The smell of the damp earth was almost overwhelming. It seemed that my fate had kick-started my senses into overdrive. They were making the most of what time was left.

The soldiers had drawn back now, out of my line of sight. I shifted slightly, wondering what was delaying the act. The ropes were cutting into my wrists and it would be unbearable if I had to wait much longer. I wanted it to be quick now.

Then I heard footsteps until a man was stood just behind me. It was Royce. I heard him chuckle darkly down at me as I knelt, bound and seemingly submissive at his feet. I glowered at that.

The icy, metallic sound of a sword being drawn echoed in my ears. My heart was beating unreasonably hard now. It wasn't so easy to breathe. Facing possible death in a battle was one thing but facing it here, with no hope and tied up until completely helpless, was another.

It would be soon now. Royce wanted this done. I felt the blade whisper against the side of my throat for a second. I had only seconds now. I looked desperately up at Alice one more time. Even from here she looked shocked and stricken. I met her eyes and I hoped she understood. And then I closed them. I didn't want to see her expression.

The sword whistled through the air as Royce raised it, high above his head. I struggled to keep from wincing in anticipation of the impact. Then came the singing resonance as the blade came flying back down towards my vulnerable throat.

And I felt its bite.

* * *

**Woah… I did it.**

**...review?**


	14. The Last Shred of Hope

**Don't get used to me updating this fast, I only got this one up now because those reviews for the last chapter tugged at my heartstrings. (I was going to make you wait for this one) Anyways this chapter is a bit shorter now than I had intended because of that but here you go anyway…**

**

* * *

**

Edward's PoV

Watching the sword come swinging down towards Jasper's throat was the worst thing I had ever witnessed. And Royce was about to make it worse.

He brought the blade arching down until the razor sharp edge nicked into Jasper's skin but he stopped it there, holding it steady with icy firmness. I tiny trickle of blood flowed down the prince's neck where the very point of the blade had cut his skin. He didn't seem to be breathing.

What the hell was Royce doing? Was this just his tactic if drawing it out making it more torturous for Jasper and the onlookers? He was an even worse kind of bastard than I had thought.

He turned slowly and his glittering, cunning eyes fell on me.

"Edward, if you'd care to do the honours." He hissed silkily, indicating towards Jasper with his free hand. My heart froze. Oh god no, I couldn't. Royce obviously hadn't forgiven me for letting Rosalie slip away under my nose. And this was how he would seek his vengeance.

I shook my head jerkily. I could just about stand to watch Jasper be killed in front of me but no way could I do it myself. Dear god, I had liked him! And I couldn't do that to my Bella.

"If you don't," Royce responded, his voice weighted down with malevolence, "I shall have you executed next just like your friend here."

Trapped. He had me trapped. My mind searched frantically for some escape, some loophole out of the snare he had laid about me, unbeknownst to myself. I couldn't see any. It was a choice of either kill or be killed. I glanced up again at the city walls I had been watching earlier. Bella wasn't there but I could remember with acute perception Bella's face from yesterday as she had watched me fight. It had given me renewed hope. Could I bring myself to turn away from it now? If I did refuse what would it achieve. My death certainly. And it wouldn't save Jasper's either. He would just be executed by another hand.

The selfish option was presenting itself more and more positively in my mind. At least this way I could make it brief, painless hopefully for Jasper. I would live and be able to protect Bella if the Forksians lost.

I drew my sword.

Royce looked a little disappointed for a moment but soon brightened as he glanced back up to Jasper's family. The sadistic bastard.

I moved till I stood beside the man who I knew I would have become friends with under different circumstances. This really wasn't fair.

"I'm so sorry, Jasper." I whispered under my breath. He nodded tensely.

"Do me one favour." He murmured back. "If we lose, look after Alice. Just keep her safe as well as Bella, ok?" He sounded so desperate.

"Of course," I assured him. That was the least I could do.

**Bella's PoV**

Please god, don't let me be too late. Please, don't let it be too late. My heart was beating painfully hard in my chest. If I had failed her… No! It was going to be ok; I had to be in time.

My wretched bowstring had been frayed. I had sprinted through the castle in search of a replacement. I couldn't use another bow, only mine would do. There was a stitch in my side and my breath was coming so hard now I was gasping but I didn't slow down. I was Jasper's only chance; if I failed I would never be able to live with myself. I probably wouldn't have to; Alice would literally murder me.

My feet clattered up the steps. I threw myself frantically to the top. My gaze wildly scanned the scene below. There was blood on Jasper's throat but he was still alive. Not for long though if I didn't act now. A soldier was raising the sword just as I pulled my bow up to eye level.

Then I faltered as I saw who the soldier was. Edward. The arrow slipped from my numb fingers. Anyone but Edward. Panicked tears were rolling down my face now but I was barely conscious of them. I shakily pulled another arrow out. I had only seconds.

I had to do it. No one else could shoot as far as I could; to everyone else they were out of range. But could I risk Edward's life for Jasper's. At the very least I would have to maim him to save Jasper.

A moan escaped my frozen lips. I pulled the string back to my ear, took the best aim I could and shot a lethally sharp arrow at the love of my life.

**Emmett's PoV**

My heart couldn't take much more of this. Edward was bringing the sword swooping down now to truly kill my brother this time. I wanted to close my eyes but I felt frozen, all I could feel was Rose clutching my arm as she sobbed.

Then my ears were assaulted by the most terrible anguished scream that I had ever heard, it sounded like Bella. But I still did not dare to look away.

An arrow flew out from somewhere to my right and curved gracefully through the air. I gaped as it buried itself in Edward's left shoulder causing him to drop the sword. Suddenly I understood Bella's anguish, only she could shoot like that. Jasper, ever the opportunist, took immediate advantage of the situation and kicked Edward's legs out from under him. With another lightning fast kick he had knocked Edward unconscious before he even knew what had happened to him.

I panicked momentarily as the Angelians seemed about to stream forward and slaughter my brother. But the shocks kept coming.

Arrows were raining out from the cover of the nearby trees, concealing unknown numbers of pro-Forks warriors. What the hell was going on? Who were these archers and where had they been in the previous battle?

The Angelians were spooked. They were routed. They turned tail and fled from the unknown threat in the trees.

I had had enough of watching. I turned and raced for the stairs. Alice was already ahead of me, other soldiers following. She had thrown her cloak off now and I could see she had been armed beneath me. It finally dawned on me: this had been Alice's plan. The diabolical little genius! I felt like kissing her, but I would leave that for Jasper.

We burst out of the gates together. The Angelians had already fled out of sight. Damned cowards, they were going to spoil my fun. As I sprinted over to my brother, Alice still ahead of me, I saw two young men emerge from the trees and jog over to Jasper. One of them instantly moved to cut away the bonds on Jasper's wrists. Both men had bows, had this really only been the work of two men?

Alice raced like a little black blur over to Jasper and threw herself into his arms. He lifted her clean off her feet, crushing her against him. He lowered his face to her hair. Even I was moved by the sight.

I finally drew level with them. I drew my sword warily as I eyed up the two men, I wasn't about to drop my guard now. They were both tall and well built. They also both had russet coloured skin and black hair. If they were working with Alice where the hell did she get them?

One of them held up his hands soothingly, taking in my hostile stance. "It's ok, we're just here to give aid to our princess, we mean no harm." Princess? Did he mean Alice?

Jasper raised his head slightly now to look at his rescuers. Information from Alice still seemed to not be forthcoming.

"I'm Jacob," the man continued, "and this is Sam. We are distantly related to the princess's birth family. She came to us last night asking for our help. We would have acted sooner but we couldn't risk hitting the prince," his eyes flickered to Jasper and back to me, "so we agreed to wait until the princess's archer took out the executioner. I thought they were going to be too late."

"So did I," Jasper put in. Alice sobbed quietly into his shoulder and he kissed her on the top of her newly short hair, rubbing her back soothingly.

"I don't know what happened," Alice moaned distraughtly, "Bella should have been there earlier. You were nearly killed and it would have been all my fault." She dissolved into tears again. Jasper just shook his head and kissed her again, on the lips this time.

I nodded then, accepting what Jacob had said. Then I turned to the unconscious Edward. "What are we going to do with him?" I asked darkly, poking him with the toe of my boot. Blood had congealed on his head where Jasper had kicked him.

Jacob and Sam shrugged. "Kill him." Jacob suggested. I looked at my brother. Jasper was silent a second before he answered.

"I don't want him killed. He didn't want to kill me and tried everything he could to spare my life, it was more than I would have done for him and I think that shows his character. Lets bring him back with us, he can be our prisoner for now until we know what to do with him."

"Bella would never forgive you if you had him killed." Alice added quietly.

I nodded again. It seemed fair.

"Will you return with us?" I asked the two men. They shook their heads.

"We have to go back to our own people now that we have served the princess." Sam answered.

"Good luck with the rest of the war," Jacob added cheerfully before both boys turned and slunk back into the trees. I shook my head at that last comment. Earlier I had thought we needed a bit of luck and now it seemed to be coming our way.

I met Jasper's eyes again. "Is it just me or does it seem to you too that victory might be in our hands before we know it." Alice groaned in response to my tone. Jasper frowned.

"I'm going to wait until we've won before I celebrate." He said darkly.

"Admit it though, you think we're going to win this too," I persisted. Jasper rolled his eyes and scooped his little wife easily up into his arms; she still looked like she was incapable of letting go of his neck. I turned and grabbed Edward's lifeless form. I heaved it up over my shoulders.

"I wonder what you're going to say when you wake up in one of our cells." I muttered darkly to the unconscious man, "whatever it is I wouldn't expect a warm welcome at any rate."

* * *

**Did you really think I was capable of killing Jasper?**

**Anyone want to guess what is going to happen now and what is going to be said back up in the palace?**

**Do you think any of this deserves reviews…**


	15. Reunion

**Rosalie's PoV**

I couldn't believe how well things had turned out. From my place on the walls I could see Emmett pick up Edward and begin to carry him back towards the city. I turned to Bella who was clinging to the wall beside me for support, she didn't seem able to stand without assistance. She shouldn't have to watch Edward be brought up to the palace as a prisoner. Go knows what that would do to her, judging by the state she was already in.

Without a word I grabbed her arm and pulled it around my shoulders. Taking most of her weight I began to help her back to the palace. She just sobbed mindlessly. This could get irritating. Although if I was honest I had to admire her courage at shooting Edward in order to save her brother-in-law. I wasn't sure if I would be able to do that.

Eventually Bella spoke, "What are they going to do with him, Rose?" I didn't need to be told whom she was talking about.

"I don't know, but I doubt they'll let him go free. They can't risk him fighting again." She seemed to shrink inwards a little at these words. But what else could I say?

The instant we stepped into the palace we were accosted by a very highly distraught Esme.

"What's happened?" she demanded, "Did they really do it?" of course she hadn't been told yet about Jasper's rescue, everyone had been to preoccupied to remember her.

"No, Esme, it's alright. He's been rescued, he's coming back up to the palace now." The relief on Esme's face was like the sun coming out after a very long and bitter winter, like a thawing of something harder and colder than ice. She swayed slightly and whispered "alive" to herself almost as if she was testing the word for its integrity.

But then her keen eyes sharpened onto Bella, "But what on earth is wrong with Bella then if everyone's alive?"

I glanced at Bella herself but she didn't seem like she was going to answer. "She shot Edward down in order to save Jasper and she's very upset about it." Seeing Esme's face I quickly added, "It's alright though I don't think he's dead, she just got him in the shoulder."

Esme's mothering instinct overtook her then and she quickly had her arms around Bella and was leading her into a nearby drawing room where she set her gently down on a sofa, talking to her in a soft, soothing voice all the while.

We didn't have to wait long before the others returned. Esme seemed blind to all else as she set eyes on her eldest son again. She literally threw herself into his arms and began sobbing all over again, with relief this time. Alice refused to move more than a step from her husband's side and the look in her eyes told me exactly what she was feeling right now after the hell she had gone through. I never wanted to feel even anything remotely close to what she had the past day. I quickly sidled over to the more important of the brothers, in my eyes anyway. Emmett caught me up quickly into a tight embrace, seemingly just for the hell of it. I kissed him fiercely. When I pulled back he raised his eyebrows at me.

"I just couldn't stand the thought of ever having to go through over you what Alice did over Jasper." He grinned and kissed me again.

Then Bella's small voice interrupted everyone from their happiness. "What's going to happen to Edward?" she asked again.

No one answered at first. "We can't let him go," Carlisle said finally, backing up what I had told her earlier. Bella flinched at his response though.

"So, what are you going to do to him then?" she demanded her voice rising till it was bordering shrillness.

"Kill him, I say, like he was going to kill Jasper." Emmett said roughly. Bella's eyes widened and then began to fill with tears, again. I kicked Emmett in the ankle for his lack of tact. Before I could respond though a forceful voice declared,

"No."

I turned in surprise to Jasper's comment; I would have thought he would be the first to push for death for Edward.

"Jazz?" Alice inquired quietly. Jasper was shaking his head.

"We don't kill him," he said simply and from the tone of his voice it was clear that there would be no room for argument. I could suddenly see the king Jasper would one day become.

Everyone was still looking at him confusedly so he elaborated, "Edward went out of his way to try and save my life. He took me as a prisoner because he didn't want to kill me…"

"He wanted someone else to do it for him." Emmett muttered darkly.

"No," Jasper countered, "he thought, naïve though it was, that Royce wouldn't kill me. I think he hoped for some sort of deal to be brought about. And I know without any doubt how much Edward hated it when Royce forced him into being my executioner."

"Forced," Alice whispered in a slightly unnerved voice.

"Yes, I heard their conversation. If Edward didn't do it then he would be executed next. From our perspective I was already a dead man so what would be the point in Edward refusing, except to waste another life. I do not resent him at all for what he did, or nearly did as it were."

Everyone seemed to hesitate at speaking after this revelation. "So he's to be our prisoner then?" Carlisle inquired. Jasper nodded, "There's nothing else we can do right now."

Bella was crying silently. She climbed slowly to her feet and then left the room, all this was done silently too. I wished I knew what was going through her head; her face didn't reveal anything of what she thought at Edward's fate.

**Bella's PoV**

I slipped like a ghost through the quiet palace corridors and outside. I felt a bit like a ghost. It was cool outside now, I shivered slightly, but I wasn't sure if that was more to do with my state of mind than the temperature.

I approached the armouries and slipped inside, heading for where the small row of cells was situated. I knew that this would be where Edward had been taken.

There were a couple of guards standing outside the door. I stopped before them.

"You must let me in to see this prisoner." I ordered, surprising myself at how cold my voice was. They exchanged a glance.

"We're under orders to let no one in," one of the responded warily. I glowered, _fine then, try another tack,_ I thought.

I drew myself up to my full height. "I am a member of the royal household you have no grounds to tell me where I can't go, now I demand you let me in."

They exchanged another look.

"Ok then," the one who appeared to have the greater authority, said he still sounded unsure. "Just call out if he tries anything though," he added as he stepped out of the way of the door. I gave him a scathing look as the second guard unlocked the door of me.

The door shut quickly behind me. Edward was seated on a low bed in one corner of the tiny room. He looked defeated.

"Edward," I gasped and I threw myself into his arms. It felt so wonderful to feel him wrap his arms around me and hold me close at last. I buried my face in his neck, breathing him in. he murmured my name into my hair.

I twisted round until my face was raised and then his lips finally found mine. The kiss was the most glorious sensation of my life. My heart stuttered. I lifted my hands and tangled them in his hair, pulling him closer. He kissed me deeper, more passionately, almost desperately. And I responded in kind.

When we broke apart I could hardly breathe. Neither could he. We clung to one another. Panting in the silence.

"Do they know you're here," he asked finally, his voice still raw.

"No, but I don't think they would complain about it. Jasper has ordered that you are not to be hurt you now." I twisted to see his face. He was smiling a crooked half smile. It made my heart feel faint in my chest.

"That's good of him," he said softly, lowering his face to my hair again. "I'm still a prisoner though, aren't I?" I nodded and he chuckled under his breath. "I didn't expect anything else, I suppose I'm still an enemy."

Those words brought the tears right back to my eyes. I hated him being seen as that, an enemy. He wasn't. Hadn't he proved that with all he had done to try and save Jasper? It didn't seem like there was any chance now that we would ever be able to be together properly. If only he had been a Forksian instead of an Angelian, then none of this would have happened.

"I could try and persuade them," I volunteered doubtfully, I wasn't certain of how many of them would be willing to listen to my protestations of Edward's goodness.

"Don't," he said calmly, "I wouldn't want you to become alienated from them because of your belief in me."

"I can't just let you be a prisoner," I complained, "it will break my heart. There must be something we can do."

He was silent for a long moment then. I looked up at him and his expression was pensive and thoughtful.

"Well," he said slowly, "I have one idea but I'm not convinced it would work."

My eyes widened hopefully as I looked up at him, "What?" I asked breathlessly.

He sighed as he stared into my eyes. He kissed me gently on the lips before explaining to me the plan that had been forming in his head.

I liked it.

**

* * *

**

Small cliffy there. Hmm what could that plan be…

**Reviews by any chance?**


	16. Plans for Tomorrow

**Sorry about being slow with getting this one out. I don't really have an excuse, just that I have actually been doing revision for once. I know, I'm amazed too. Anyway, on with the show…**

**

* * *

**

Emmett'sPoV

The tension was building up again inside me. It had relented briefly since Jasper's return but it wasn't staying away. We had been on the same subject the entire afternoon and we hadn't got any further. The problem was that we had nothing new with which we could develop our strategies. We were stuck in a deadlock with each other because we knew that as soon as we got back out there on that battlefield it would all hang on the balance of a knife edge. They had the advantage in the numbers, you see.

Rose was looking strained. This was harder for her than anyone. I knew she felt responsible regardless of the fact that she wasn't even remotely culpable. I drifted over to her side again and gazed down into her beautiful eyes. They were squinted with worry. I raised by fingertips to her face and gently smoothed the lines away. That caused a smile to dance about the very edges of her perfect mouth.

I was interrupted from my scrutiny of my beloved face by the sound of the door opening quietly behind me. Carlisle had instructed that we not be disturbed. It was only Bella though. I turned back to Rose. But Bella coughed discreetly, drawing everyone's attention back to her.

"I have been to see Edward." She said simply. I tensed involuntarily. I knew that Edward supposedly loved Bella and was therefore no harm, but the thought of her alone with the enemy still wasn't pleasant.

Alice rose from her place beside Jasper and went to Bella's side, slipping her arm around her sister's shoulder when she reached her.

"What did Edward say?" Jasper asked, his voice calm although his eyes were tight.

"He has a plan that will aid you a great deal in the battle tomorrow." She said in that same quiet voice.

I couldn't contain myself any longer. "Not a chance is he worming his way out of that cell to fight tomorrow, Bella." I said severely, "No matter what good things he has done in the past he is still our enemy and I will not have him at my back when we are fighting his people."

Bella looked a little tearful at my words; I could almost feel her disappointment. Carlisle placed a reassuring hand on my arm. "We can at least listen to his idea." He said kindly and subsided knowing he was right, as always.

"He wants to give you all the information he knows about the Angelian army, which is considerable."

"Why?" Alice asked, her pale brow creased.

Bella looked surprised at the question, "Because… he said…" she trailed off slightly. "He loves me," she declared firmly, "isn't that enough reason for anyone to defect to another side. I would do the same for him."

"We'd better lock you up quick then." Alice teased, trying to lighten the mood. I looked at Carlisle wondering what he would say to this.

"He might lie to us." I breathed for my father's ears only. But naturally Jasper caught it too.

"I don't believe he would do that." He interjected. "Lie to us." He qualified for Alice's questioning look.

"Edward doesn't lie," Rose said slowly, "he's always been fiercely loyal and he doesn't play underhand games to court favour like everyone else in Port Angeles did. I think if he says he wants to help then he means it. Even if it is only for Bella's sake. I'm just shocked he would turn his back on Port Angeles, judging by his past I thought that would never happen."

"His past?" Bella questioned, looking confused.

"Maybe you should ask him." was all Rose would say.

"Fine." Carlisle pronounced in a commanding voice. "We shall here what he has to say."

**Edward's PoV**

I was led to a large and beautiful drawing room where all the family was assembled. Bella crossed quickly to my side and took my hand before the guards had been dismissed. I smiled down at her. She was so brave to risk antagonising her family just for me. Jasper nodded at me encouragingly. And Rosalie smiled tentatively. At least I seemed to have their support already. I guessed that Alice would come around under both Bella's and Jasper's persuasion, once she forgave me for almost killing her husband that is. She still seemed wary of me. The king and queen looked like they would be open minded towards what I had to say. Indeed, the queen seemed to have a smug look on her face as she stared at Bella's hand in mine. Emmett would probably be the hardest to convince, he looked stubborn.

"Thank you for allowing me to speak to you," I said politely, my eyes on Carlisle. He nodded, indicating for me to go on.

I opened my mouth to start speaking when Emmett stepped forward eyeing me warily.

"Why would you want to help us? You'd be betraying your own people and Rose tells us you would be loyal to the end."

I glanced at Rosalie and she looked apologetic.

"I suppose it is hard to understand my change of heart. I must admit that Bella is not least of my reasons why I am doing this. But there are others too."

"Rosalie mentioned your past affecting this decision." Bella prompted quietly. I nodded, that was certainly true.

"Perhaps you should start there." Jasper added.

"It's a complicated story," I said warningly. All their eyes were on me; I suppose that this probably was the best way to convince them.

"It starts with my parents when I was still only a small child. They were fiercely loyal to the good of our country. Then Royce's father came on the scene. Royce was only about 15 at the time but he was still a part of it. His father slaughtered the reigning king in a coup…and my parents were executed as loyalists." Bella gave a small moan of sympathy and her hand tightened in mine. I was glad she was here with me. "I've hated Royce for that my entire life. But I decided to honour my parents' legacy and give all I could for the good of Port Angeles. That has meant unswerving allegiance to the throne rather than bring a revolution down upon us. I didn't want any more bloodshed like Royce the first had created.

"But now," I continued, "I can't see any reason to continue with that now. I think Royce being defeated in this war is the best thing that could possibly happen. I think this is the best opportunity to get rid of him. Now that I know you I can see that we would be much better off under you ruling, as a territory of Forks. I would rather us be a principality than an independent nation if that's what is needed to rid us of this tyranny." I stopped feeling embarrassed by my long speech. They continued to look at me expectantly. "I want to help I added. I don't ask for you to like me or even accept me but please just let me give you the information. I want you to win I swear. And I would do even more than this for anything that Bella cares for." I finished again.

There was another pregnant pause. Then Alice of all people spoke up. "I think we should let him help. I believe him." I felt a rush of gratitude towards her, even if she wasn't doing it for my sake.

"I agree." Rosalie said quietly, "He is a good person." She smiled tentatively at me. Jasper was nodding, Emmett looked undecided.

Carlisle seemed to be deliberating. Then he nodded, "We need all the help we can have, so we will gladly accept your information."

I complied.

**Alice's PoV**

They talked strategy for hours. I sat through it all nervously, waiting for the right moment to speak. I knew Jasper wasn't going to like what I would say. But my thoughts were disrupted when he said something I really hadn't expected.

"Edward, would you agree to returning to the battle. It's just that having you in our ranks would be a huge advantage. Partly for your skills and also because your defection would really knock the moral of the Angelians."

I was stunned. As was Emmett, I'm surprised that he didn't break his neck snapping it to look at Jasper.

"Don't start, Emmett." Jasper said before Emmett could say anything. "You know it's the right choice." Emmett grumbled under his breath.

"Of course I will join you," Edward said solemnly. This was the perfect moment for me to speak up.

"As will I"

Jasper turned to look at me, a horrified look flickering in his eyes. He shook his head, "I can't, Alice. I can't risk you."

"So, you're allowed to fight but I'm not. How is that fair? This is my country too, why shouldn't I fight?"

"It's not really an overzealous desire to be patriotic that drives you though is it?" he accused in return.

"No. You're right. It's because I don't think I can bear to sit out another battle back here not knowing what is going on. Not knowing whether you're still alive or not. I won't do it."

"Neither will I." I didn't need to look at Bella to know the determination that would be etched onto her face now.

"No!" Edward said sharply.

"You can't stop me," she argued back.

Jasper was still staring into my eyes as if trying to read my soul. He probably already knew what was in there. "Is there anything I can say that will dissuade you?" he said in a voice so soft it was barely above a whisper.

"No, Jazz," I breathed back, not looking away, "I want to be by your side."

He sighed and I could see he knew he was beaten. He leant in and kissed me gently on the lips. "So be it." He said quietly.

I glanced over at my sister. She was now facing Edward face on with her hands balled into tight fists of frustration. Her eyes were narrowed and Edward looked taken aback, but he wasn't letting up.

I laughed. "Bella, what use would you be on a battlefield. You have to stay in the city." I interjected. Bella spun round to face me her eyes widening from the betrayal. But I continued before she could say anything.

"You need to stay on the city walls, Bella. With the archers." Her eyes lit up at my words and Edward looked a little relieved.

"Perfect idea" Bella beamed. Edward took her hand again, looking reassured.

"I will help on the walls too with Bella, it's the least I can do." Rosalie interposed.

I looked around at us all. This was it then, we were all involved now. Everyone would fight. Who knows if we will all be alive tomorrow evening…

**

* * *

**

Next up the biggest battle the world has ever seen. Will they survive? Who will die…? Hmm my poll's still up by the way ; )

**Reviews…**


	17. Anarchy Unleashed

The battle began at dawn. The rain thundered down in torrents. Nothing was guaranteed.

**Emmett's PoV**

Those on horseback were the first into the fight. That included my father and brother, not to mention his insane wife as well. I, with the other foot soldiers had to wait until the tightly packed cavalry opened out a bit and we could get through. From then on in there was no place for thought in the chaos of flashing swords and flailing limbs.

I kept right at the front always in the thick of it. I would be hoarse tomorrow from all the bellowing I was doing in order to keep my men working together as a seamless unit. Was it just me, though, or were we driving the enemy back already.

Through a brief gap in the crush of soldiers I caught a glimpse of Royce's banner. There was the bastard. I had a focus now.

I moved quicker now. Determined to reach Royce before he slipped away and was lost in the mayhem again. I was going to make him pay for everything he had ever done to my Rose. I growled gritting my teeth. An overzealous Angelian burst out in front of me, engaging me. I swore internally. He was inexperienced and foolish though. All it took to defeat him was a heavy strike that jarred his arm and then an immediate sweep of the blade after that. Then I was on my way again.

Guards surrounded the coward. He obviously didn't like the actual fight as much as Edward had said his father had. He was too pathetic to do anything more than feign leading his people into battle. And they were dying for his whims!

I heard myself roar with rage and I fell upon his defence with all the rage I had ever felt fuelling my attacks. His guards knew what they were doing though. But I could take them.

They tried to surround me but I kept taking them down before they achieved that. If they succeeded in surrounding me that would be fatal. But that wasn't going to happen.

I huge force smashed into my back. My armour deflected the worst of the blow but I still felt the armour curve in slightly, damaged by the strength. I lashed out at this new opponent without thinking. It took me a moment to realise what this meant and what I was facing right now. This man had been behind me. I was surrounded.

Another guard that had slipped under my notice in the turmoil clipped my side, again not getting through my armour but winding me. I winced, hunching involuntarily over the afflicted spot. Unable to move my arms quick enough I glanced up to see the razor sharp edge of a sword descending towards me.

**Bella's PoV**

I stood on the walls surrounded by quivers of arrows. Under no circumstances could I be allowed to run out. The rain was driving me insane, it impaired my vision, therefore handicapping my aim. It was getting harder to tell friend from foe on the anarchy that stretched across the landscape.

I could hear Rosalie screaming orders nearby. She had mustered a group of determined women who like us refused to sit idle waiting for the loved ones to return or not. They had gathered to defend the walls. Huge urns were their weapons. Filled with either scalding hot water or oil they would be pitched over the walls any time the enemy looked like they may attempt assailing them. It was a gruesome tactic but necessary in these times. I wasn't sure which was worse, the blistering water or the oil. I suspected the oil, when that was poured down on the unsuspecting men it was soon followed by a burning torch. I was grateful to the noise of the fights for drowning out the screams.

I caught sight of someone who was clearly in the livery of an Angelian officer. He fell seconds later with the shaft of one of my hours protruding from his chest. I was instantly scanning for another enemy. I was trying to focus mainly on those in command and leave the regular soldiers to the less skilled archers. With no officers left standing the army would soon collapse into a rabble.

I shot again. I was right on target again as always. I allowed myself to quickly scan my eyes back over the area where Edward, Alice and Jasper had last been. I had lost track of them again. but something else caught my eye.

I spotted Emmett for the first time in the whole of the battle. He was so close to Royce! But he was completely overrun by the guard around the king. He'd been rash again and got himself into a situation that he couldn't handle. When would he ever learn!

Oh god, please don't let Emmett move a muscle in the next two seconds! I aimed as fast as I could. My arrow hit the offending guard not a second to late, just missing Emmett who fortunately had frozen for a second. I took down two more seconds later before it became to hard to aim and not hit my big bear of a brother-in-law.

I flipped my sopping hair out of my eyes, the rain streaming down my face and drew another arrow through my aching fingers. The physical strain on my body was beginning to show but I couldn't let up even for a second. But how much longer could I keep this up for?

**Alice's PoV**

I planned to stay on horseback for as long as I could. I had to hold onto the advantage of the height, which would be drastically against me if I were on foot. Also I would struggle to keep pace with Jasper if I dismounted now when he was still on horse.

I was in my element. The optimism and confidence in me was like nothing I had ever felt since the start of this whole affair. But now abreast with all these incredible warriors I couldn't imagine anything other than victory. And this felt so natural to me. The sword was like an extension of my arm, it was so easy to wield. And more than ever the extent of my skill and speed showed as I faced opponent after opponent with none of them giving me the least bit of trouble. The only thing I had to focus on was blanking out that these were real people falling beneath my blade. I just had to remember that they would kill me in an instant. And not just me but Jasper, Bella, Emmett, Edward…

Where had Edward vanished to? He had been beside Jasper and myself throughout all of the day except for just now. He was gone. I couldn't worry about Edward now. I manoeuvred my horse closer to Jasper's again. I didn't want to be parted from him.

Then my horse shied up on his hind legs. I kept my seat and lashed out at the one who had spooked him, he had been trying to unseat me. My steed twisted as he landed and I was facing another way. There was Edward!

He was heading fixedly in one direction, away from us. I glanced ahead and saw that he was driving towards Royce's banner. Royce. I was about to call out to Jasper when I saw something else that made my blood run cold. A blond-haired man was lurching forwards at Edward about to land a deathblow. And Edward had no idea. He was going to be killed!

My previous animosity at Edward disappeared. It had never really been that strong in the first place. I wasn't about to let him die. All cares of self-preservation fled me. I threw myself off my horse landing lightly on my feet and began to sprint. I ran faster than I had ever run before. People struck out at me but I dodged and parried with an unbelievable speed that shocked even me.

I reached the blond in the very last second and thrust my sword with all the strength my slender arms had into his chest. Edward wheeled at the man's scream and instantly leapt back away from the falling sword that had been released from the assailant's grip. He was consumed by another attack from another Angelian instantly.

I pulled my sword back out of his chest. Then I felt a foot collide agonisingly with my spine. I was thrown down to my hands and knees. I glanced up to see a cruel smile beneath a pair of icy blue eyes. I knew instinctively that this was Royce and then he struck me with the sword.

**

* * *

**

The man who tried to kill Edward was Mike by the way.

**So, Emmett was nearly killed, as was Edward. They are all in the firing line, but none more so than Alice. Will she live? Will Jasper reach her before it is too late? Will one of the others die instead?**

**Review to keep this evil author in a nice frame of mind!**


	18. Narrow Escape

**AN1: This isn't technically an update but this chapter wasn't showing up for everyone and so I'm going to try uploading it again! Thanks Switz For Kelsey for letting me know : )**

**AN2: Also sorry about being slow on this one but I'm in the middle of exam season right now : ( For the next couple of weeks I'm going to be a bit slower.**

_

* * *

_

Previously: I knew instinctively that this was Royce and then he struck me with the sword.

**Jasper's PoV**

At that second I heard a cry that froze my heart. I wheeled around to see Alice forced to the ground from an attack by none other than Royce. I was nearly incapacitated by the wave of fear that flooded through me. All I could think was that I should never have given in to letting her fight today.

I started to run. All the people around me became invisible to me. They were meaningless. I didn't even feel if they tried to stop me or attack me. Whatever happened to me now didn't matter.

He was about to kill her. I could see him raise the blade again. I was out of time. If only there weren't so many people in my way. I saw Edward look up in horror as he realised what was happening but he was too far away too. He screamed out at Royce and succeeded in drawing his attention for a fraction of a second but that was all I needed.

Finally I was close enough. As he swung his arm down I lashed out with all the reach of my long sword and knocked him back. By the next second I had put myself safely between him and my wife. She staggered to her feet still miraculously clutching her sword.

Royce hesitated, too cowardly to attack me face on. In a flash of movement he turned to slip away back towards his men. Edward, Emmett and I took flight after him, with Alice close behind. He couldn't escape now not when we were so close.

Royce's guards seemed to practically materialise out of nowhere, blocking him from our view. The fighting began again in full force. But we were most ferocious this time.

**Edward's PoV**

We were so close to getting him. Maybe it was just the adrenaline from the fighting but I really wanted to be the one to finish off Royce. Perhaps it would count some as reparations for the deaths of my entire family.

But his guard was thick and there were a lot of them. This I knew all along would be the case yet it still managed to infuriate me. Anger coursed through me at the thought that every second that we were held back here was another few feet that Royce moved further away.

Then something strange happened. A horn call rang out across the tumult of the battle. I recognised the sound as easily as if someone had spoken the command in my ear. It was the signal for retreat. I couldn't believe this could be happening right now when we almost had him. They couldn't retreat now; I couldn't stand the disappointment.

No matter what we tried we couldn't get any further than a few feet at a time forwards. The horrible realisation that we weren't going to be able to catch up to Royce assailed me and I couldn't accept it. I turned to Jasper and shouted,

"Order the men to keep pushing forwards after them. They're practically already routed if we carry on they'll break apart and we'll have a real chance at Royce."

I wasn't sure how much he heard over all the chaos but he seemed to get the message. With one swift stride he threw himself into the path of a rider-less horse and pulled himself up. He paused only a moment to pull Alice up behind him before he kicked the horse forwards, crying out the instructions to keep chasing as he went.

I grinned and exchanged a quick glance with Emmett. He seemed to be in his element. Was he actually laughing?

"Isn't this the most fun you've ever had?" he cried. His enthusiasm was catching. I just laughed in response.

**Rosalie's PoV**

I watched from the walls as the Angelian army threw themselves into a hasty retreat. Cowards. You could see Royce's hand in this. I watched closely now, my eyes on Emmett. He was fighting close to Edward. Maybe it was my imagination but I thought it looked like he was grinning, Edward too. Things were definitely going well.

The Forksians were chasing after our enemy with no sign of falling back themselves. Jasper and Alice seemed to be urging them on. A small frown creased my forehead. If they carried on like this they would soon be too far away for us to see them. I wasn't about to go through all that fear and doubt again.

"Bella," I called, my voice high on the wind. "Come with me." and I raced off down towards the stairs, grabbing a discarded bow and arrow as I went. I could hear Bella sprinting along in my wake.

"What are we doing?" she gasped as she caught up. I didn't respond as my eyes scanned the courtyard behind the city gates. A spotted a boy with the look on him of one that wanted to join in with the impending victory.

"You!" I cried to him. "Bring us two good horses as soon as you can." The boy hesitated a second looking confused and conflicted. But he quailed under my gaze and sprinted off to do my bidding. Bella looked just as confused when I turned to her.

"Go tell them to open the gates just enough to let the two of us through. Even if they say no and try to dissuade them make them do it. We're going after them." her eyes lit up at my plan and then she too turned and raced off.

I waited impatiently until I heard the clatter of hooves. The boy was leading two tall bay horses. They were a little too small to be used as warhorses yet they were perfect for our purpose. I mounted up and had waited only half a minute when Bella arrived. She threw herself onto the remaining horse and wheeled him straight towards the now opening gates. I grinned fiercely and followed on her tail.

We galloped full pace away from the city in pursuit of the boys. As we drew into sight of them Bella pulled out her bow and began taking aim on the fleeing enemy. My god her aim was good!

As we drew level with them, Jasper rode over and Alice cheered at the sight of us.

"Perfect," she crowed delightedly, "Now we're all together."

"Royce is fleeing," Jasper said quickly, is eyes burning with excitement, "we saw him abandon his men and flee into the trees. He knew we were catching up on him and he's taken the cowards way out."

"If we move quickly maybe we can catch him in the forest," Alice interjected. "We know the area better than him. We'll be able to catch him!"

"Hell yes!" Emmett declared. I couldn't help but grin back at him.

"We should all dismount," I added.

"Yes," Edward agreed, "that'll be quicker with the trees as closely grown as they are."

I slipped down and Emmett caught me around the waist. My hands were shaking with excitement. It finally looked like I would be free from Royce forever. I barely dared even get my hopes up that this might be true. I couldn't imagine a life without living under constant fear of him.

And suddenly this prospect seemed to be dancing in front of me.

**

* * *

**

Eek! This is exciting, isn't it?

**Reviews, please?**


	19. Chase

**Emmett's PoV**

We were so close. He couldn't be all that much further away from us now. And we knew these woods much better than he did. He was running around like a frightened little rabbit. This was too much fun to be good for me.

The ground was soft, easily showing his footprints where he had lurched about. I glanced at my love as she ran beside me. There was a determined gleam in her eyes now. Who could really know how much this meant to her, and I was going to make sure that the score was settled for every single tear that Royce made her shed.

Only Edward was ahead of me. I was actually almost struggling to keep up with him, boy could he move fast. It was getting harder to run too. We had started to head uphill now and the wet earth was slipping beneath my feet. Royce couldn't have gone much further.

Then we reached an opening in the trees. Ahead was an open space about 100 yards across. And there he was just disappearing into the trees on the other side. I let out a bellow and tried to run even faster. An arrow hissed past over my head and buried itself into a tree just beside where Royce had vanished. I heard Bella curse behind me.

"Ha ha ha dear sister, I'm glad that missed! I'm sorry but I'm not going to let you take the glory of this kill." I called to her over my shoulder, my voice full of laughter. Bella growled under her breath.

"Not if I get there first," Jasper interjected from somewhere to my right.

We plummeted into the trees where Royce had been seconds before. We were quite a way up the mountainside now. A tiny feeling of foreboding crossed my heart. If I thought correctly we were about to come out onto a narrow cliff ledge soon.

And we did. He was sprinting along the ever-narrowing edge. There was a big drop to the left that fell a dizzying way down to the treetops below. He glanced over his shoulder at us, a terrified gleam in his eyes, before whipping round a corner and out of sight. We were hot on his heels and getting ever closer.

I ran out onto the cliff edge after him, leaving the girls behind, Edward still just ahead of me. Jasper however threw himself at the cliff side on our right and he dragged himself up onto it so that he was running above us.

"Genius!" I yelled up at him as I realised what he was doing. We turned the corner and Royce was back in sight. Jasper hurtled forwards in another burst of speed and then jumped down landing just in front of Royce, cutting off his escape. Edward and I came to an abrupt stop. Royce wheeled around looking desperately for a way out.

But there wasn't one. He was trapped. We had left him no escape. I called out at him confidently,

"This ends here!"

**

* * *

**

Ha ha ha! Cliffy! I know it was ridiculously short but I decided to split this into two chapters and make it more exciting.

**NEW POLL: Who do you want to kill Royce? I want to know what you want. But vote now because it will only be up for a few days : )**

**And… REVIEW!**


	20. The Final Stroke of War

**The poll was pretty close but there was a definite winner…**

**

* * *

**

Edward's PoV

We have him.

With glee I pounced forwards with a strike. Royce blocked it in time as I expected and he jumped back into Jasper's range. He only just ducked in time again. Before he had fully regained his balance Emmett swooped in and he had to parry again. He didn't have a hope of keeping this up for long, and we were just toying with him now.

He let out a girlish shriek as he narrowly escaped simultaneous attacks from Emmett and Jasper. The two brothers laughed together. He tried to lash out towards my legs but I reacted too fast for him and I landed a glancing blow on his arm. He howled and staggered backwards into the wall.

"How long do you think we should do this for?" Emmett asked in an airy, conversational tone.

"I think we should make him sweat a little longer," I suggested grimly. "He deserves it."

"Either way you've not got long now, your majesty." Emmett taunted in a sarcastic voice.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Royce hissed at him with narrow glinting eyes.

Emmett snorted. "I would be." He quipped.

"There's no way out, Royce," Jasper said softly, his eyes never leaving the king's face, "I think it might help if you just accepted that now."

Royce's expression darkened but his eyes were still bright with cunning. I still didn't trust him for pulling some dirty trick that would save himself. Or at the least hurt one of us. A cornered animal is at its most dangerous.

His narrowed eyes took in all of us, no doubt looking for the non-existent weak link.

"Give it up, Royce." I said, my voice both soft and clear.

His eyes flashed to my face again. "You'll regret the day you betrayed me, boy, mark my words." He hissed venomously. I raised an eyebrow amusedly, Emmett laughed.

"I really think I won't"

Then, without out any hint of what he was going to do, he leaped straight at me, sword aloft ready to smite me down. My heart lurched into my mouth and I reacted instinctively. I dodged out from under his blade and thrust my own forwards. It sunk deep into Royce's chest, sliding in like a knife through butter. Emmett's foot came out of nowhere and slammed into Royce's stomach, catapulting him back into the cliff.

He hit the rock face with such force that high above rocks were dislodged and began to rain down upon us. We all jumped back away from the deadly avalanche. One of them glanced off the side of my head knocking me to the ground, momentarily stunned. I heard Bella scream my name from somewhere behind me. And then I felt her gentle hands whispering across my face and shoulders as she tried to reassure herself that I was all right. I opened my eyes to see her beautiful face above mine. She breathed out a long sigh of relief.

But then she was gone. Royce had staggered to his feet and dragged Bella away from me. He held his sword to her throat. I let out a choked cry and stumbled upright. Royce's hands shook as he held the blade; he was swaying sickeningly. Blood was still pouring profusely from the fatal wound I had given him. Bella's eyes were wide with fear.

"If I am to die then I will take the girl with me." He spat. We all stood frozen with fear, helpless to do anything lest that forced Royce's hand.

He swayed again, even more so this time. Then his eyes seemed to glaze over. The blade slipped from his grip as his strength fled with his life. He swayed one last time and then fell backwards, plummeting over the cliff edge. Taking Bella with him.

**

* * *

**

Will Bella live? Who knows! Well, I do. You might have to convince me if you want her to live though. Muahahaha!

**Review please! I would really like to get up to 100 reviews before this story ends, and that isn't long off now : )**


	21. Falling Back to Normality

**Wow! I got over the 100 reviews mark! I never expected to when I started this story. I am so happy! Thank you, I love you all so much!**

**And on a more serious note I want to say a huge sorry to the people who got upset by the end of the last chapter; I never meant to hurt anyone. But hopefully this will make things better…**

**Bella's PoV**

I heard myself scream as Royce's weight pulled me off balance and we fell backwards over the edge. The air began to rush sickeningly passed me as I fell faster and faster. I felt branches scrape at my arms as I fell through the treetops. I was still screaming my throat apart. I cast my arms out trying to find a grip on the branches and save myself but I was falling too fast and the thin twigs just snapped off in my hands.

And then with a sickening crack my left arm collided with a much thicker branch than before. I felt the bone snap and shrieked out in pain. But the force of the collision had slowed me down infinitesimally. I fell a few more feet before hitting another branch. I gripped it as hard as I could but I was in too much pain and in too precarious a position. I slid off again but my progress from the sky had definitely slowed.

I carried on falling in this way bouncing down from branch to branch, the twiggy ends of them scratching at my back and sides. And then finally there were none left. I fell through space again but this time only for a second and then I landed with a thump in what felt like a prickly bush. I tried to open my eyes but the disorientation from the descent remained and everything was spinning. I felt so dizzy. And my arm was throbbing. I let my eyes shut heavily and I could feel myself becoming helpless to the blackness that was taking over.

**Edward's PoV**

"NO!" I screamed. I threw myself to the cliff edge in order to pull Bella back to safety but was far to slow. My body instinctively tensed in preparation to jump off the cliff after her but a pair of strong arms wrapping themselves around me held me back. My eyes searched frantically for her but she had already disappeared from view.

"BELLA!" I screamed after her but of course there was no response other than my voice echoing back at me off the landscape. How could victory turn so quickly into tragedy? "Let me go!" I shouted at whoever was holding, "I need to find her!" my voice broke on the last words.

The grip relaxed slightly and I turned to see it had been Emmett. He looked ashen. He was staring at me with wide, shocked eyes. I heard a scuffle and turned to see Jasper catch hold of Alice just before she fell to her knees. She had the same stunned expression as Emmett. Jasper didn't look any better either. Rosalie had her hands over her mouth, her eyes staring also.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered brokenly, "this is all my fault."

"Don't be stupid, Rose." Emmett said softly going over to her.

I turned and began to walk off into the trees. "Edward, where are you going?" Jasper called after me, his voice tight with constrained emotion.

"I have to find her." I repeated.

"He's right," Alice put in, her voice shaking badly, "we have to find her… body." I flinched at the word. I didn't really want them to come I wanted to do this alone. But as I turned to say this I saw Alice's face was streaked with tears. I couldn't deny her the right to come also; she was after all Bella's sister. So I just nodded and set off again.

It took a long time to find a way down through the trees until we could come safely down to where Bella must have fallen to. I felt like I was in shock. I was walking along like I was in a trance; all my focus was on getting there. I couldn't face thinking about what I would see when I got there, what would have to happen afterwards. So my mind subconsciously protected itself from all that. I just focussed on putting one foot in front of the other again and again.

But I couldn't delay it forever. Eventually we had to arrive there, at the dreaded scene. And we did. First off we saw Royce's body but I didn't look at it. I really couldn't care less right now about him and all his death might mean. But then a caught a glimpse of blue fabric protruding from a bush. Bella.

I found my feet started to speed up of their own accord. I rushed to her side and there she was at last. I felt a strangled cry escape from my throat. She looked just as she always had, so beautiful. In fact it looked almost like she was just sleeping. Except she would never sleep in a bush.

I reached out a trembling hand and brushed her cheek. Her skin was so soft and warm. My fingers traced across her lips and down to her jaw before snaking down her delicate throat. And then I felt it.

Her pulse. There was a steady and definite pulse still beating there in her neck. My heart lurched in joy and hope. I lowered my head till my ear was above her mouth. I could hear her, ever so faintly, breathing.

I gave a cry of joy and suddenly became aware of the others around me. They were saying something but I didn't even hear them. Bella was alive!

Jasper was touching her gently checking her for serious injuries. "Her arm is broken," he told me quietly and that finally registered in my numbed brain. "But other than that, she seems to be unhurt." He finished.

I could feel myself grinning like a fool but I didn't care. She was alive! Thank the lord she was alive!

I gently picked her up into my arms. She was so light; it wasn't hard at all for me to carry her. My only thoughts were that she felt so solid and real in my arms, proof at last that this wasn't a fantasy.

I turned and strode quickly back into the trees leaving the others in my wake. I just had to get her back to the city fast so that she could be taken care of. And then I was never letting her into a even remotely dangerous situation ever again.

**Alice's PoV**

It seemed to take two or three times as long to make it back to the city. I was terribly anxious to get there is case Bella should go into shock or something and die before Carlisle could take care of her. Carlisle knew a lot about medicine, he would make her right again.

It was surreal to walk back into the city, passing by the ruined battlefield that only this morning had seemed so sinister and deadly. Now it looked so harmless, it seemed almost childish to have been too afraid to look at it like I had been a couple of days ago. All the horror that had occurred there was in the past now and therefore meaningless. Everything had turned out better than we could have hoped for.

I turned my head to look at all the individual members of our little group. Emmett had already returned to his usual sunny self. He was recounting all his exploits in the battle to Rosalie; laughing heartily as if it had all been a good game and he had never had reason to fear for his life at all. Although, knowing Emmett as I did, he probably never had felt fear. That wasn't really an Emmett emotion. Rosalie herself looked exhausted but her eyes were sparkling with happiness. She wasn't saying very much but that was perhaps due to the relentlessness of Emmett's monologue. She turned her head slightly and caught my eye. We shared a quick smile before she turned away again. I felt connected to her now in a way I never had before. She really was my sister now in my heart.

I moved my attention to Bella and Edward. My sister was still unconscious but I wasn't frightened anymore. She would be all right now I just knew it. Edward was holding onto her tightly, his face intense with concentration as he walked as fast as he could back towards the city walls. If anyone in my view deserved my sister then it was someone with Edward's level of devotion and love. He had turned his back on his country for her after all.

Then lastly I turned to look up at my husband. Our hands had been interlocked the whole time we walked. I studied his face now intently. There were shadows under his eyes like bruises. But other than that I was satisfied that he looked unchanged. There seemed to be no lasting shadow of what he had gone through showing in his eyes. He turned now to meet my gaze, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"I'm just glad everything has worked out as well as it has." I told him honestly. "For a while I thought that I might lose you." He smiled sadly.

"I know. But none of that matters now." He let go of my hand and slid his arm around my waist pulling me close. "From now on everything is going to be exactly how we dreamed it would be." His voice lowered into a deep, seductive whisper at the last words. I rested my head against his shoulder. He was right everything was going to be perfect now, there was nothing left that could stop that now.

**

* * *

**

Only the epilogue left now! See there is going to be a happy ending : ) even though many of you didn't think I would be that kind.

**Would you be so kind as to review…**


	22. Epilogue

**I have a new story that I am going to start writing straight away. If you want a sneak preview then the title, summary and a related picture is up on my profile. PM me! I'd love to know what your first thoughts about it are!**

**I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who has read this story, especially those who alerted, favourited and reviewed. I love you all and I really appreciate all the things you said along the way, this story wouldn't have been half so good without you : )**** In particular I want to give credit to Bite Me. You Know You Want To, SunDanceKid17, DiscoSarah, Psychotic Insanity, Kiara Kou, and Bufster for reviewing pretty much every chapter. But I love you all I just can't name you all here or you'd all get angry and tell me to get on with it already :D**

**And now, without further ado, the epilogue of Love Will Prevail…**

* * *

**Rosalie's PoV**

It has been two months since the day the battle ended. Two glorious months. Perhaps it was just my state of mind but it seemed as if the sun has not stopped shining since that day. Everyday I wake up with a swelling feeling in my heart as I look forward to the day ahead. I have never known a happier time.

The people of Forks seem to have happily accepted me as another princess now that the fighting has ceased. And, maybe it was just me again, but the Forksian people seem much more content with their lives generally than those I had ruled over in Port Angeles.

I didn't miss being a queen at all. I had all the luxuries and fine things now that I had had as queen but I had happiness now and love which meant far, far more to me then any material items. I even think my vanity has lessened a little.

And for the first time since I was a little girl I have friends. Best friends even. Alice and Bella are the most perfect sisters I could ever have dreamt of. They are the only women I have ever been able to become close to without feeling competitive and jealous of them. I spend most of my time with them now and the feeling of having close friends to confide in is a wonderful one.

And Esme too, who I was so comfortable with. It really was like having my mother back. Like now as we peacefully sat side by side preparing the flowers for the wedding this afternoon. She was such a soothing person to be with.

And my Emmett. I could only describe my life with him in one way. Blissful. That was the closest I could come to putting it into words. He had completed me when I didn't know I had been incomplete. There was nothing more I wanted from life now that I had him.

Esme's voice interrupted me from my musings, "What on earth is he doing now?" she murmured distractedly. I glanced over to see what she was looking at and saw Emmett himself who was indeed doing something ridiculous. He had got hold of a bunch of the flowers that Esme and I were sorting and seemed to be trying to contort them into some bizarre shape. With a smile I quickly rose to my feet and walked over to him.

"Why are you torturing the poor flowers, Emmett?" I asked playfully.

"Because they will look better this way, trust me." he replied confidently.

"They'll look dead, you're knocking all the petals off." He just shrugged carelessly. "Come on," I sighed, holding out my hand, "if you're that bored that you've taken to flower arranging then lets go find something else to do for a while." His answering smile was both relieved and mischievous at the same time. I laughed at him and led him out towards the gardens.

"I'm getting sick of all these weddings," he told me conversationally.

"There haven't been that many," I responded, "and don't tell me that you mean that you were sick of weddings at our wedding." I finished mock seriously.

"Of course not but I had you to focus on there." He answered swiftly. He pulled me to a standstill and slipped his arms around me. "I could never be bored with you around." He breathed softly. I looked up into his eyes searching again for the mischievous glint but I saw that he was being serious for once. I smiled up at him again and pulled his head down to kiss him deeply.

When we finally pulled apart he rested his forehead on mine. I sighed contentedly.

"Can you believe that everything's turned out so well?" he asked me, his voice a little raw.

"It surprises me everyday, that I could have such happiness." I confessed.

"You deserve all this and more." He insisted.

"I don't want any more." I whispered. And then I kissed him again.

**Alice's PoV**

"Right, we've nearly finished your hair but then we've still got the shoes and the dress to sort. And I have an idea for a different way for you to wear your veil that will look so much better than how you were going to wear it." I reeled off quickly as I scanned the room, double-checking that I hadn't missed anything. I knew I was driving Bella crazy but that was all part of the fun. If she was going to react like this then she deserved some teasing now and then.

"Alice, would you stop. You're driving me insane!" Bella yelled at me. "It's just a wedding you don't need to get so out of control about it."

I stopped and looked at her incredulously. "Just a wedding? Bella, this is not just a wedding, this is the most important day of your life. It has to be perfect."

"Why can't I say how it should be as it's my day?" Bella queried infuriatingly.

"Because you don't know what you want and one day you will thank me for doing all this for you." I said as if stating the obvious. And then I went right back to scouring the room for the jewelled hair pin that would look so perfect in Bella's hair the only problem being I wasn't entirely sure where I had left it.

"Someone help me before I loose my mind due to this torture," Bella moaned."Torture!" I said indignantly. But I was cut off by Jasper entering the room.

"Need a little help Bella?" He asked in an amused voice.

Bella wheeled around and pointed an accusing finger at me. "Get her out of here." She said firmly. My eyes narrowed as I looked at my husband.

"You wouldn't dare." I said to him, while secretly knowing that he would. Next second he had scooped me up and thrown me over his shoulder.

I shrieked and struggled. "No! Put me down! I have to finish her hair!" but I knew I was fighting a losing battle.

"Esme is coming to help Bella finish in a moment. You don't have to do anymore." He gently set me down; we were outside now.

"But I want to do more," I pouted. He chuckled and took my hand leading me over to a bench.

"If I hadn't have intervened then, Bella would have done you an injury and I couldn't have that, could I?" he said persuasively.

I muttered mutinously under my breath but snuggled in against his side, he put his arm around my shoulder.

"You need to get used to taking things slower." He continued. I smiled a small smile to myself and placed a hand on my belly, I still couldn't quite believe it.

"It's so exciting." I whispered. I felt him kiss me on the top of my head.

"When are we going to tell everyone else?" I asked, twisting my head to look up at him.

"Whenever you want." He said easily.

"After Bella's wedding celebrations have finished, I think." I said decisively. He nodded.

"That's fine by me. We better not wait too long though or Esme will kill us for keeping the news of her first grandchild from her." I nodded and then sniggered.

"What?" Jasper asked curiously.

"I was just picturing Emmett's reaction when he hears he might have a nephew soon." Jasper groaned and I giggled again.

I shifted till I was sat on his lap. He tightened his arms around me again and kissed my forehead. I pouted and turned my face up. Knowing what I wanted he grinned and then kissed me on the lips.

We sat there together for a while, peaceful in each other's company. But then I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry but I have to go check on Bella." I blurted out. Jasper grinned at me and carefully set me on my feet again before taking my hand.

"Ok," he said, "but no winding Bella up with all the wedding stuff. I know what you were doing before."

"Deal," I said and I tugged him back in the direction of Bella's rooms.

**Bella's PoV**

I breathed a sigh of relief as Jasper forcibly retracted Alice from the room. Her energy was hard to bear some times. I revelled in the peace and quiet of the room for a moment while I waited for Esme to arrive.

I finally heard footsteps approaching so I sat up and readied myself for the renewed preparations. I was looking forward to being married to Edward but all the faffing about for the wedding was really beginning to wear on me. I sighed at the thought that there was still worse to come before this day was over.

"I must admit that I hoped you would be a little bit more enthusiastic about marrying me," came a velvety voice from the doorway. I flung myself up from my seat and threw myself into his arms as Edward entered the room.

"Well, that's a bit better." He added sounding amused.

"I am excited about marrying you," I said, looking imploringly into his eyes, "but Alice is driving me mad with all the wedding arrangements."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" he commented wryly. "I thought that might be the case, that's why I came to check on you. But you seem to have got rid of her by yourself."

"Jasper dragged her out." I replied, unable to keep the relief out of my voice. Edward laughed.

"So, you are excited about today…" he persisted.

"Yes," I said reservedly, "but I'm more excited about everything after today. I am kind of dreading some parts of this wedding."

"Don't be so shy, my love." He whispered and kissed me on the tip of my nose. "You have every right to be the centre of everyone's attention today, particularly in regards to how beautiful you look right now."

I blushed slightly, "I'm not even ready yet." I muttered self-consciously.

"And yet you are already captivating." And he kissed my eyelids.

I leant my head to rest against his shoulder. I had never looked forward to the future more than I did just now. After much discussion with Carlisle it had been decided that Edward and I would spend part of each year in Port Angeles to govern it as a territory of Forks. This was absolutely perfect as it meant Edward could oversee his beloved country and it assuaged the guilt he felt for betraying his people even if it had been only briefly and for the greater good. It also meant that we would get to spend some time together each year without being surrounded by the rest of my chaotic family.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked silkily.

"The future." I answered simply. "It's going to be perfect." I added dreamily.

"It is, isn't it, my darling." And I felt his lips whisper over mine. I pressed my lips more forcefully against his and we kissed more passionately, filling it with all our excitement and hope. When we broke apart I was breathing heavily. He brushed a strand of hair behind my ear tenderly.

"I never thought this day would come, you know." He told me quietly. "After all the things that we've been through I thought that we would never get here."

"I know what you mean." I whispered. "But it was worth it. All the pain and fear was worth it now we're together."

He kissed me again. But then the loud bang of the door slamming open made us jump apart. My beloved sister stood in the doorway.

"Edward!" she yelled, laughter in her admonishment, "you're not supposed to be in here. You know that you're not to see her before the wedding." And she started to tug him out of the room. I couldn't help but laugh. Edward turned back to me at the door and blew me a kiss. I grinned with delight.

As I turned back towards my mirror again I thought about what Edward had said. He was right, it was incredible everything we had all come through. And all of it in the name of love. It really was true then, I thought, that love could prevail through any adversity.

**

* * *

**

One last time: REVIEW!


End file.
